The Raging Lioness, part 1: the beginning
by Feadraug
Summary: Being an attempt to create the ultimate Neo Arcadian soldier, Sekhmet, a female Reploid, will have to fight for the sake of Neo Arcadia. But at the same time she'll discover more about her past and about the rebels she's fighting. (NOT FINISHED)
1. Prologue: Peace?

_Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction, non-official story. The characters from Rockman/Megaman Zero are © Capcom. Only the fan characters appearing are mine. _

* * *

**Prologue: Peace?**

After the end of the Maverick Wars, everybody thought peace was something real at last, people believed humans and Reploids wouldn't have to worry about any danger or Maverick anymore. But how wrong they were and they are...

Human citizens in Neo Arcadia don't see it, like I didn't realize it some time ago, but many innocent Reploids are "retired" for some strange reason. People don't know these captive Reploids are labeled as Mavericks, but is there any proof of that? What would happen if there was no actual proof and all those Reploids weren't Irregulares, they weren't guilty of anything?

I have my doubts. I've heard that the real reason for this 'war' is the control of energy sources - the very few sources, as some rumours say. And if this is the real reason for this... then this fight will never end, unless someone searches for an alternative energy. Maybe then, all this violence and nonsense will end.

Anyway, I've been thinking of this peaceful Neo Arcadian society. Maybe this is all just a chimera, a dream... a dream we can't wake up from. Maybe it's because I'm beginning to see the real world... Maybe I'm like young lady, Ciel, who joined the rebellion. This sounds odd... a human being supporting the so-called Mavericks... No one would believe it, but I still have my doubts about those Mavericks. I really doubt they are real Mavericks.

I know these thoughts won't please my superiors, but what if being part of the Resistance is better than living in this false reality here in Neo Arcadia? If I could chose my destiny in life... But I can't. Citizens in Neo Arcadia can't choose how to live their lives. They're so used to the comfort of this utopia that they don't care about the world surrounding them.

And now I have a new project. Master X is intersted in this new... weapon. Why? Peace can't be mantained using violence. But I can't say anything, I only can pretend I'm doing this for the sake of the world, even if it's a big lie.

I cant' do anything. I must reaming quiet while more and more Reploids try to escape from their fatal fate. How long will this Reploid nightmare last? Why can't they have a normal life, like us humans? Why do they have to suffer?

I hope peace, real peace will come. Even if I'm not there to see that moment, but I think... peace is possible.

_- From Dr Sergeus Grant's log -_


	2. Chapter 1: Birth

**Chapter 1: Birth**

The young scientist walked up to the coffee machine as he tried to get order in the mess his hair was. As he waited for the coffee, he thought of what he had been doing for the last three days. It was all work and more work, with no sleep, only eating ramen and drinking water and coffee. He was also very tired of working all day and night, with no rest. He wondered when this would end - at this rate, his body wouldn't take anything more. But he had a reputation to keep and knew he had to continue with this.

When the coffee was ready, he picked the cup, sipped and walked back to the laboratory and continue with the project.

The door opened and he walked in, back to the laboratory, and once he was in the door shut again. He knew very well this room. This laboratory was in charge of his father, but now he was the responsible for it. He was the leader of the scientific team working in that project. He looked around, making sure not to miss any detail. All the computers and systems seemed to work perfectly, thanks to all his partners working hard on them, making sure everything was in order.

His partners... All of them were Reploids - to be more precise, 'pure Reploids'. This was a way to name all those Reploids who weren't suspected of taking part of the rebellion. He looked at his coffee for a few seconds, thinking of that. He had been thinking of this topic for days, even before his three day non-stop work began.

As the Reploid scientists kept checking all the systems before they could resume their work, the young man reached to his chair, nearly in the middle of the laboratory, in front of the console. His console was connected to many terminals and their screens. All of them were on and showed ready messages in green letters. He leant against the chair, just to see what was in front the console and the terminals - the result of those three days of hard work and no sleep...

Sergeus breathed deeply when he observed the capsule. Inside it, floating in that strange green fluid, there was a woman of mysterious beauty - of unnatural beauty. She seemed asleep inside the capsule and she was only wearing a tight light brown Reploid battle suit. Her long dark brown hair was flowing smoothly in that liquid. The most distinctive feature from these sleeping beaty was the set of stripes on her face - two brown stripes on each cheek.

Several cables came from and went to the capsule. All of them had the same target: the mysterious lady. Sergeus took another sip of coffee, thinking of all the information going through those cables for days, making this project more and more real, even if it was an impossible task in the beginning.

The young man typed his password in the console. The console's screens turned on simultaneosly, showing the following:

NAME: Unit SEK-000

ALIAS: Sekhmet, the Raging Lioness

PROGRESS: 79 per cent

Leaving his coffee next to the console, Sergeus stood up and looked at his partners. They all turned at him nearly at the same time, after making the final tests. They all looked at him, expecting for his words.

"Very well, ladies and gentlemen. We've been working hard!" the young scientist finally said. "But the hardest part of this project is about to come. That's why I want you all to give your best, understood?"

Many of them nodded at his words and others answered with an "Understood, Dr Grant!". It all meant the same - they went back to work, ready to finish this project. Sergeus Grant, leader of the S Project, was ready too. He sat down again in the chair that years ago belonged to his father - now retired from work - and started to check the progress they had done in the last twenty-four hours. As he continued checking, the laboratory door opened again and two maintenance Reploids left a strange-looking chest next to Grant. Sergeus turned a bit from his chair and observed it. The chest was large and had no features over its obsidian black surface. It seemed like there was no way to open it. But there was a way and Sergeus already knew what was inside it.

_"I don't understand why they want something like this"_, Sergeus thought as he touched the chest and then removed his hand from it. _"I thought we were living in peace. This will only make things worse, with all this Maverick hunt. Why would they...?"_

But his thoughts were interrupted when a new person arrived to the laboratory. As soon as the maintenance Reploids left, a lady Reploid came, walking up to Sergeus. The young-looking woman was wearing a tight blue-white Reploid battle suit and a helmet of the same colours, with two long metal tails from its back part, falling next to her back. Her moves where smooth and her large deep blue eyes looked around, observing every detail in the laboratory. She then stopped at the capsule before she stood next to Sergeus. He slowly stood up, looking at the Reploid woman. He lowered a bit his head, showing respect to her, as if he had to look at her eyes since she was smaller than him.

"How is the project going, Dr Grant?" She asked with a soft voice.

"We're making progress, milady," Sergeus replied. "We have to take in account that she isn't a normal Reploid, so we need more time..."

"You have to finish this as soon as possible. Master X wants actual results, and you know that very well. If we waste more time, the Resistance would become a real problem and we have to show the world that Neo Arcadia isn't scared of a bunch of Irregulars," and she smirked at Sergeus.

"Yes... milady..."

"Now go on with it. I'll be back in six hours with the rest of the group. Six hours is more than you deserve. I'm giving you enough time for showing something interesting," she turned at the capsule, looking down at it. "Not just that."

"Yes... milady..."

The woman left with nothing else to say. The door shut after she left the room and Sergeus sighed with relieve. One of the Reploid scientists walked up to him and looked at the door for a few seconds.

"Isn't she gorgeus, Dr Grant?" The Reploid asked.

"Yes, but she's quite impatient too, like the rest of the Shitennou... Four hours ago, both her and Harpuia came to check how this was going... That's why I want to finish this the sooner the better! All those visits, coming and checking everything... I need some real rest, not just five minutes for coffee... I need some sleep!"

"You're right, Dr Grant, but I think we can finish this in four hours. And then you can sleep as much as you can. Sometimes we forget you are human."

"Don't worry about that... And you said four hours?"

"Yes, Dr Grant."

"Hmm... It isn't that easy, my friend," Dr Grant looked again at the console, sat down and began to type. "Even six hours aren't enough, but..." he stopped and looked at the screen, pointing at a row of ciphers and letters. "Well, the battle rutines are the easiest part, but we'll have problems with the battle suit and the neuro-virtual synapsis. The synapsis is the most important thing."

"How important can it be?"

"It's the basis of everything. And if it doesn't work, the best we can obtain is a second-class Repliroid citizen". He looked at his Reploid partner. "That's why we can't fail. And you don't want to make Lady Leviathan angry, do you?"

The Reploid looked at the chest beside Sergeus and then at his group's leader. Understanding Sergeus's words, he nodded and first looked at his watch and then at the capsule cointaining the mysterious woman.

"Er... yes... I better go back to my seat, Dr Grant. There's still a lot to do."

---

_Six hours later..._

"I still can't believe that human scientist is responsible for the S Project" the young man-looking Reploid in his green emerald armour told to her partner, the woman who visited Grant hours ago. "You know what I mean, Leviathan?"

"Our best Reploid scientists are already working in their own projects, Harpuia," Leviathan replied. "And this man is maybe the best human scientist in all Neo Arcadia. We have to trust him."

"I know that, but humans do need to rest as well. At this rate, he will die of tiredness. But... if this is made for Master X's sake, then..."

"I knew you would understand, handsome boy. Well, let's wait for Phantom and the combat nerd."

"Combat nerd?" Harpuia asked himself. "Oh, I see... Let's wait for Phantom and Fafnir them."

Minutes later, Phantom and Fafnir arrived. Phantom was a slim, medium-height Reploid, dressing in dark-blue - nearly black - and white, but dark colours were predominant. A large red scarf came from his neck and it flowed slowly as Phantom walked. His face was hidden behind his helmet and its mask, only showin his mouth and dark eyes. A kodachi was attached to his back and Phantom sometimes moved his hand over it. Fafnir, on the other hand, was much taller and muscular. Wearing a dark magenta armour, he wasn't carrying his large gun, usually attached to his right arm. There was no need at that moment as there was no action - the kind of violent action he loved. But his own strength was just enough.

Phantom stopped next to Harpuia and looked at Fafnir. Then he glared at Leviathan.

"So... how's the project going?" Phantom asked with no kind of feeling in his words. "Is there any progress?"

"Dr Grant is doing a great job, but I doubt he'll make it in time," was Leviathan's answer.

"X-sama won't be pleased then..." Phantom looked at the rest of the group. "I think we have nothing else to talk about, so..."

"Hey, hey, wait!" Fafnir interrupted him. "There's something I don't get... Why is Master X so interested in a stupide project like this one? I mean... we, the Shitennou, the Big Four, are more than enough to crush those rebel rats, aren't we? We don't need any help from any project?"

"Are you afraid of this new project, muscle head?" Leviathan asked Fafnir with a mocking tone.

"Better shut up, Leviathan! Do you want me to kick your ass, fool?"

"Insulting and threatening a lady?" Leviathan laughed and looked at Fafnir again. "You're so funny... muscle head."

"That's it!!"

"You two, stop!" Harpuia ordered them as he approached. "Very well, I think it's time to know if this S Project is finally done or not."

Fafnir frowned, but had no choice but to accept it. "OK... OK, man, let's see this S-thing."

The Shitennou, the Deva, they were the finest Guardians of X, generals of all the Neo Arcadian armies. In the past they were in charge of purifying the Earth after several disasters, but their current function is to stop the Resistance and keep peace in Neo Arcadia.

Harpuia was the leader of the Air Forces, while Fafnir was the leader of the Earth Forces and Leviathan the one for the Sea Forces. Finally, Phantom was the leader of the Zan'Ei o Shinobi Unit of stealth and ninja, heir of the old Maverick Hunters' Zero Unit. They were respected by everyone in Neo Arcadia, and even the rebels showed some respect towards those formidable adversaries. And if there was something more dreadful than legions of Pantheon droids, those were the Big Four.

As they went to the laboratory, humans and Reploids near to them showed a mixture of both respect and fear towards them, as an aura surrounding them made everybody around show those mixed feelings. Their sole presence was enough to make the strongest warriors surrender. And they didn't care about that, as they entered the laboratory, Harpuia leading the group. They looked around and at the scientists gathered, all standing up at their presence. The Guardians noticed the only person who was still sitting... and not even looking at them.

Harpuia walked up to Sergeus Grant. The human scientist typed the last words and finally got up, looking at Harpuia with his eyes, showing the tiredness after the long hard work he had been doing.

"Sir... the S Project... is complete!"

He walked aside, showing the Shitennou the now empty capsule. Wondering where the Reploid lady was, they didn't have to look further. The woman who had been in that capsule for days was a few steps away from them, silent and staring at them with her red eyes - one of them nearly hidden under her hair -, eyes lacking of any sense of life. She was carrying something, a large dark claw finished in long silver sharpen nails. She slowly put that claw on her right arm. She did this silently, not even greeting the Shitennou when they came.

As she was ready, the mysterious woman quickly walked up to both Sergeus and the Shitennou. With her free left arm, she saluted the Guardians in a military fashion.

"Her name is Sekhmet," Sergeus said, with a smile of satisfcation in his face.

Sekhmet simply nodded. She was like a marionette, silent and with no personality or something which could be called 'a soul'. Harpuia observed her with interest before he looked at Dr Grant again. Harpuia showed a little smile when he turned at the rest of the Guardians, who approached to see this new Reploid.

"Heh! So this is the result of the great S Project?" Fafnir pointed at Sekhmet and laughed at her face, the new Reploid not reacting at his behaviour in any way. "She has nothing of great! A couple of Pantheons could beat her up easily..."

"That shows you know nothing of this project," Phatom's reply cut Fafnir's speech immediately. The shinobi Reploid looked at Sergeus. "I'm looking forward to seeing her strength soon. As we agreed, I'll be in charge of part of her training, Dr Grant."

Sergeus nodded. Then, Phantom looked at Sekhmet. His dark eyes met her red ones, staring emotionless at each other.

"Are you ready... Sekhmet?"

Without saying a word, Sekhmet raised her right arm, covered by that large claw, giving the idea that she was ready. The Shitennou, followed by this new Reploid, left the laboratory and so did the Reploid scientists. Only Sergeus remained. He sat down again and took his laptop. He worked with it for a few moments, then he switched the laptop off and finally left the laboratory.

"She doesn't deserve to be a soldier, she isn't a heartless machine. She still has to learn more and more, but I hope that once she's grown up as a person, she can choose her own path in life and be happy. No one needs violence to survive in this world."


	3. Chapter 2: Master Phantom

**Chapter 2: Master Phantom**

The female Reploid left the bamboo forest and walked up to a little waterfall. She kneeled, leaving her big metal claw in front of the waterfall and closed her eyes. She relaxed, until the only sounds she could hear were from the waterfall and the birds flying over her. After her training session with Phantom, she needed some peace. But looking for that peace was also part of her training.

Some meters away, a white monkey-shaped Reploid was watching the scene and felt the peace and harmony the female Reploid was looking for. That peace he was feeling didn't allow him to notice someone was standing behind him until his head was hit.

The monkey Reploid looked at the person who had hit him. He bowed and looked again at the female Reploid.

"Distraction is a dangerous weakness", Phantom said. "And you're supposed to be one of my best warriors, Hanumachine."

"So... sorry, Phantom-sama", Hanumachine looked at his master and bowed again. "But I couldn't help looking at her. She has been here for a month... Why a simple soldier has to be instructed by one of the great Shitennou?"

"Sekhmet isn't a simple soldier. Remember her fight against Phoenix Magnion?"

"Uke? Magnion is weak, Phantom-sama, I don't..."

Phantom didn't let him finish the sentence. He walked towards Sekhmet, but he was walking as nobody could hear his steps. He was approaching slowly to the waterfall, his right hand touching the kodachi he had in his back. Looking surprised what his master was doing, Hanumachine waited for what was coming.

As he stepped the first rock near the waterfall, Phantom approached slowly to Sekhmet and looked at the relaxed female Reploid. It was like Sekhmet didn't worry about anything around her, she didn't even open her eyes when Phantom was standing in front of her.

Phantom felt the water over his head, shoulders and arms. He looked at Sekhmet one more time before he took his kodachi and attacked.

But before Phantom could take his sword, Sekhmet was ready. She picked the claw up off the ground with both hands and blocked the slash with it. The sound of metal clashing interrupted the peaceful scene Hanumachine watched before. Both Phantom and Sekhmet were staring at each other.

It wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but Hanumachine thought the girl Phantom had been training for nearly a month couldn't defeat his master so easily. The monkey Reploid walked up to the waterfalls and climbed some rocks for a better view, staying above both Reploids.

Sekhmet got up, as an effort to make Phantom fall into the waterfall. Her eyes were glowing with a strange red bright that Phantom hadn't seen before. He asked himself what was happening with her, but as he said before "distraction is a dangerous weakness".

Phantom stepped backwards, so the one who would fall into the waterfall was Sekhmet. But the female Reploid knew Phantom's intentions, so she stepped forward, still pushing her claw against Phantom's kodachi.

Still above them, Hanumachine began to get worried. He thought about jumping over Sekhmet and helping his master, but Phantom would get angry and punish him. The monkey Reploid knew how important a single battle was for Phantom... but he didn't want to see his master being defeated by a single rookie.

"We've finished", Phantom said.

But the female Reploid was still pushing. She knew it was another trick Phantom played with her some days ago. She remembered what happened: she obeyed Phantom and then he kicked her face. That was another lesson she had learnt.

This time, she wouldn't be fooled like that. Phantom repeated the order, but she ignored it again. Phantom grinned and nodded. Then, Sekhmet stopped pushing.

"You did well. Remember that even among the finest Neo Arcadian warriors, there are always traitors." Phantom explained her. "You have to trust nobody and everybody... Don't worry if that sounds contradictory, you'll understand that some day."

"I'll do, Master Phantom", Sekhmet said and bowed, still looking at Phantom.

"You've learnt a lot, Sekhmet", the shinobi Reploid continued. "Although it has been only a month from your first day of training, you have improved your skills and senses more than anyone I've trained before. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Master Phantom."

"Tomorrow you'll start your training with Fafnir. He still thinks you're insignificant. You must show him you deserve to defend Neo Arcadia... even with your life."

"Yes, Master Phantom."

Sekhmet bowed again and went to the bamboo forest. Hanumachine jumped and landed near Phantom, splashing the water from the waterfall in all directions. Phantom didn't worry about the water and stared at the bamboo forest.

"I have to admit I've been worried, Phantom-sama", Hanumachine said. "I didn't expect something like that. I thought she was distracted, like me before."

"You were distracted, Hanumachine", Phantom replied. "She was concentrated. But... what was that glow in her eyes?"

"Ukeke? Is there something that worries you about her, Phantom-sama?"

"Not at all... I think the one who's going to get worried about this is Fafnir."

"Worried about 'this'? Phantom-sama, what are you talking about?", Hanumachine asked.

"That's something you don't have to know, Hanumachine", Phantom answer. "Now, go with the new recruits for the Shinobi Unit. I'll be with them later."

"Oh... hai, Phantom-sama!", and with these words, Hanumachine left his master alone.

Phantom was thinking, still looking at the bamboo forest: _"That glow... that power... that rage... She didn't show that when she fought Phoenix Magnion... But what was really that?"_

* * *

_Some minutes later..._

"So Fafnir is going to train her now, right?" Dr Grant said.

Phantom nodded. "Fafnir can be a stupid, but he's a good fighter. He'll show her what she needs to use her strength properly. I've taught her how to be faster, skillful and loyal to X-sama and all Neo Arcadia society. Now she has to learn about real war. And after Fafnir, both Leviathan and Harpuia will train her too."

"But General Phantom, why does she have to be a soldier? Why can't she be...?"

"Dr Grant... when this war finishes and all Irregulars disappear, then she'll live as a normal citizen. But now we need her. X-sama needs her."

"I... I understand, General Phantom", Dr Grant replied. "She has to serve Neo Arcadia until there's peace."

Phantom looked at the empty laboratory. They two were the only persons there. The shinobi Reploid bowed and asked Dr Grant: "What's Sekhmet hiding?"

Dr Grant didn't answer. He sighed and continue typing. Phantom asked the same, but there was no answer. The dark Reploid understood how Dr Grant felt and the best thing was leaving him, and so he did.

"_Irregulars disappeared decades ago..."_ Dr Grant thought. _"And my dear Sekhmet doesn't deserve to kill other Reploids, she has to live like a normal person. And nobody has to know the secret Sekhmet hides. Even Master X doesn't know about that! If they discover it... It will be terrible."_

Dr Grant went to the coffee machine. He had tons of work and the only way to stay awake was drinking more and more coffee... but coffee couldn't help him with his worries and doubts.


	4. Chapter 3: General Fafnir

**Chapter 3: General Fafnir**

The female Reploid with brown armour was surrounded by grey walls as six Pantheon Hunters stood in front of her. She looked at them carefully. The Reploid raised her right arm, covered by a big metal claw, while she began to walk up to the drones. After the first three steps, she began to run towards the Hunters.

All Pantheons fired their weapons and the female Reploid jumped over them, destroying two of the drones with her claw. The other four drones aimed again as the female Reploid ran through them, destroying one of the Pantheons. The Hunters fired again and again, but the female Reploid dodged all their shots.

When she got tired of dodging, she ran towards them again and slashed at all three Pantheons. Then she looked at two doors, behind the Pantheon corpses, she didn't notice before. Both doors opened and three Pantheon Guards came from each one.

The female Reploid grinned and waited until the Guards were close enough. She looked at them, all with their energy blades ready to stab her. The female Reploid lifted her claw, taunting the Guards. She knew they would ignore that, but it was funny to do.

Only a couple of meters separated her from the Pantheons. The female Reploid dashed through the first three Guards and quickly through the other three. It was too fast and the Guards didn't even notice that they were split in half by the metal claw until they fell down.

The Reploid walked up to the metal pieces which once were Pantheons. She kicked one of the drones' head, looked upwards, at a camera above her, and grinned.

* * *

"Soldier Sekhmet has passed the first test, sir", a red little Reploid operator said.

Fafnir looked at the big screen which was showing the female Reploid looking at the camera with a big smile. He grinned as well and looked at the little Reploid.

"Ok, let's begin with the second test", Fafnir told the Reploid operator. "Let's see if that chick is really that good."

* * *

A door opened behind Sekhmet. She went through it and found herself in a desert-like place, but still surrounded by grey walls. A jackal-headed, pharaoh-wannabe with a strange staff emerged from the sand and looked at the female Reploid.

"So you're Sekhmet... Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Anubis Necromancess the Third." Anubis took his staff and began to levitate. "Dead surrounds everything... and it's looking for you."

Anubis's staff began to roll and flew towards the female Reploid. She crouched and dashed backwards, dodging the weapon as it returned to Anubis. He flew over the Reploid and used the same attack again. She dodged again and as the staff was going back to Anubis, she used a little dune to jump and hit Anubis with her claws.

"Is that your best?" Anubis asked. There was no answer. "I expected more than a harmless scratch."

As he flew backwards, Anubis lifted his arms and said something Sekhmet couldn¡t understand. The sand was moving around her. Sekhmet looked downwards and two figures emerged, trying to catch her. The female Reploid wiped them out with her claw. She discovered then that what she hit was two strange looking Reploids. They looked like zombies from those old movies from the 20th century.

Sekhmet jumped again to hit Anubis. Once again, she hurt him, but as Sekhmet hit Anubis, he turned into sand and disappeared.

The female Reploid landed and looked for Anubis. He had vanished.

Sekhmet turned as two large pillars, with spikes on the top came out, emerged some meters away from her. Both pillars were approaching her as she tried to avoid them. But as Sekhemt ran away from them, the pillars followed her. She couldn't understand it, but there was something she understood: if she didn't act quickly, those pillars would squeeze her.

Sekhmet had to run towards one of the pillars and jump, so she could climb the pillar before it crashed into the other one. And that's what she did.

This happened three more times until Anubis emerged again from the sand.

"Don't worry, little girl. I still have more tricks under my sleeve."

And three new zombie-robots surrounded Sekhmet. She couldn't avoid being caught by them. She couldn't move for the first seconds, as she began to feel that the zombies were trying to weaken her. The female Reploid pushed away one of the zombies and turned to smash the other two. When she slashed at the remaining zombie, Anubis's staff hit her.

Anubis grabbed his staff and looked at Sekhmet.

"You're still disappointing me, girl", and Anubis laughed. "I'm going to finish this right now..."

Sekhmet jumped again. Anubis was expecting another slash and was about to float backwards, but instead of that, Sekhmet grabbed his right leg and forced him to land. As Anubis hit the ground, he saw the female Reploid's eyes. They were glowing with madness. Her eyes were like big torchs staring at Anubis, burning with rage.

"What kind of...?"

But Anubis didn't finish his sentence as the female Reploid began her attack. Anubis couldn't dodge any of her slashes and kicks. Sekhmet broke Anubi's staff and sent him flying with a single punch. Anubis landed and got up. In that moment, a door opened near Anubis. He looked at the tanned man in red holding a huge buster gun.

"You had enough fun, Anubis. It's my turn. Leave us alone!" Fafnir ordered.

Anubis nodded and teleported away from them. Fafnir lifted his Sodom Flame Buster. He looked at Sekhmet and grinned.

"Well, well, Sekhmet... You can beat Anubis, that wasn't so bad. But are you brave and strong enough for one of the Shitennou, toots?" Fafnir aimed and fired his weapon.

Sekhmet didn't even try to dodge and got hit by the fire ball. She stepped backwards and entered into her battle stance. Fafnir smiled and aimed again.

"Phantom thinks you're pretty good... but you're just a newbie", Fafnir shot again and this time Sekhmet dodged. "That's better... but you have to show me how much you've learnt with me. You're just showing me that a stupid Pantheon would do something better."

Sekhmet didn't answer. A white aura surrounded Fafnir. Sekhmet didn't move, but Fafnir began to ran towards her. He caught Sekhmet and raised her above his head. Fafnir blasted Sekhmet with his charged buster. There was a big explosion and Sekhmet was flying upwards. She landed with a really loud noise. Fafnir turned back.

"You've learnt nothing, stupid!", he shouted. "And now you're dead! So that's how the stupid S Project ends..."

But as he was going to leave the room, he heard something. He looked backwards and saw Sekhmet getting up with some difficulty.

"Are you still alive? Nobody survives that blast, be glad to be the first one", Fafnir laughed. "Although it's just luck... Well, if you want more, I'll give you more!"

Fafnir fired twice, but the blasts didn't seem to hurt Sekhmet. The female Reploid was looking downwards. Fafnir then slammed the ground and created a shockwave which dashed towards Sekhmet. She jumped over it and moved so fast that Fafnir couldn't follow her. Until she appeared in front of him and looked at him.

The red Reploid looked at Sekhmet's eyes, glowing with a strange red flame. It couldn't intimidate Fafnir, but he knew there was something wrong. Sekhmet growled and hit Fafnir with her claw. Fafnir fired his buster and Sekhmet dodged, jumping over him and landing behind Fafnir.

Fafnir turned just to be hit by the claw again. Fafnir dashed and caught her, but Sekhmet escaped and kicked his face. At the same time, Fafnir had shot and hit Sekhmet. The female Reploid fell over.

Fafnir looked at Sekhmet. She was going to get up, but Fafnir kicked her.

"Lie down! You are nothing but a rookie, toots."

"You've been training her for a week. What did you expect, moron?"

Suddenly, all the room darkened. Fafnir looked around, trying to know where the male voice came frome. He only discovered more and more darkness, while Sekhmet didn't move.

"Ok, Phantom, what's the matter with you?" Fafnir asked. "Wanna fight me, huh? This time, I'll win."

"_Bakayarou_... We won't fight today, Fafnir", Phantom's voice came again from the surrounding darkness. "You want her to be like you in one week. You still don't know what patience is."

The light returned and Phantom appeared, standing in front of Fafnir and the fallen Sekhmet. The female Reploid looked at the dark Guardian and tried to get up. She only was able to kneel. Sekhmet removed the claw from her right arm and left it in front of Phantom.

"I failed, Master Phantom", she said, while bowing her head.

Phantom looked at Fafnir. They looked at each other for nearly two minutes. Sekhmet didn't move and she was still kneeling in front of Phantom.

Then, the red Reploid turned and sighed.

"Hmph... You haven't failed, toots", Fafnir finally said and turned to Sekhmet. "But you just need more and more training! Right now, you need to be fixed. And when you're okay, go to the training room!!", he yelled. "You'll train hard, little weakling, and then more Pantheons will try to kick your sorry butt!! And I don't want to hear you complaining or I'll melt you!!"

Sekhmet grabbed her claw and got up. She bowed and left Phantom and Fafnir alone. The shinobi Reploid was still staring at Fafnir.

"Hey, ninja boy, stop looking at me like that!"

"At this rate, you'll kill her", Phantom told Fafnir. "Don't you think about how angry X-sama would be if we lose her? He trusts her, so be careful, got it?"

"If she's a weakling, that's not my problem, got it? Ok, listen! I can make her a good soldier in three weeks, but if you want the most perfect minion ever seen, I need at least three months for..."

"You have only three weeks. And that's all", Phantom interrupted Fafnir and left the room.

As he was alone, Fafnir punched the ground, causing a little earthquake.

"Stupid Phantom! You think you can tell me what I have to do..." he mumbled. "And that stupid brat will only cause problems. Why does Master X trust her?" Fafnir stopped and remembered his battle against Sekhmet. "But... there's something strange about her. Her eyes... and that glow... what was that?"

* * *

_Minutes later..._

"I was looking for you, Phantom", Leviathan smiled, as she approached Phantom. "What were you doing?"

"I've been watching Sekhmet's battle against Fafnir. That idiot thinks she'll have his power in one week."

"Well, you know, Fafnir wants strong fighters, that's his nature", Harpuia walked up to both Phantom and Leviathan.

"Hello there, Harpuia!", Leviathan said.

Harpuia nodded and continued: "Master X saw the battle too. He's really impressed with Sekhmet, although she still needs more training."

"I won't miss the moment she begins to work for us!", Leviathan looked excited. "I hope you guys aren't scare of her, right?"

"Please, Leviathan, stop saying that", Harpuia complained. "She's just a new soldier, that's all. Don't you think the same, Phantom?"

Phantom nodded. "Hai..."

"Is there something wrong, Phantom?", Harpuia asked.

"Nothing at all", the dark Reploid answered with a calm voice. "I have to check how the new recruits for my unit are working."

"Well... er... so then, we're leaving too", Leviathan replied. "Right, Harpuia?"

"Huh?"

Phantom bowed and walked away from Leviathan and Harpuia. The female Reploid in blue crossed her arms and looked at how Phantom was leaving.

"He's hiding something", she told Harpuia. "I've never seen him so worried."

"Yes, but he won't tell us what's happening. I think what worries him is something we'll have to discover by ourselves..."

"Do you think it's related to Sekhmet?"

"Maybe..." Harpuia muttered.


	5. Chapter 4: Father and daughter

**Chapter 4: Father and daughter**

The young scientist was reading a really old book, one about mythology, in his little but comfortable apartment. It was his first free day in two months and the pleasure of reading was something he was looking for. Even if what he was reading was something as obsolete as a book.

But he always loved reading books about myths, with their gods and heroes. All about Egyptian or Greek mythology looked better when reading a book than looking at the computer. Like if books had some kind of magic that made them special. That was what Dr Grant thought.

The cute Yorkshire Terrier wanted to play with a little red ball. Dr Grant, knowing that his reading time had finished, looked at the dog and picked the ball up, then throwing it a couple of meters away from both him and the dog. The little Yorkshire Terrier ran as the ball was still flying, and when it landed, the dog picked it up using its mouth, as all dogs do.

"Good boy!", Dr Grant said. "Wanna play a little more?"

The dog approached and gave him the ball. Dr Grant threw the ball again and the little dog followed it.

Dr Grant observed the little dog chasing the ball and as feeling the peaceful atmosphere, he thought about Neo Arcadia. He was worried about all that false peace inside the huge city, while lots of Reploids were dying. This always happened when there was so much peace: he couldn't help to think about reality.

At that moment, he and the dog heard the doorbell.

Dr Grant went through the living room and the hall, facing the main door. His dog followed him and began to bark. Dr Grant opened the door. In front of him, there was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and red eyes. There were two brown stripes on each cheek.

She was wearing a typical Neo Arcadian female soldier uniform, all in blue with a black body glove, but without the beret. The woman looked strange with those clothes, although it didn't seem to worry her. Next to here, there were two suitcases; one of them was so large.

Dr Grant recognized her. He didn't expect that person standing in front of him when he was going to open the door.

"Sekhmet?" he asked with a little smile, still not believing that she was there.

The serious Sekhmet nodded. The Yorkshire Terrier looked at the Reploid and barked again. Sekhmet looked downwards and kneeled. She smiled, looking at how the dog stopped barking and sat down. And she was surprised: she didn't even know that she could smile.

"It seems that Gary likes you", Dr Grant kneeled too as saying that. "He's nearly like a real dog", Dr Grant explained, with a big smile. "I finished him two weeks ago."

"I see... he looks so real", Sekhmet said and got up.

The little dog went to the living room. Dr Grant got up as well and both human and Reploid were staring at each other

"Oh... But... what are you doing here?" Dr Grant asked. "Weren't you supposed to be...?"

"General Fafnir said that my training with him had ended", Sekhmet automatically answered. "He didn't want to accept it, but he was proud of me."

"But you're going to train with Lady Leviathan from tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, but I wanted to spend this free day... with the one who created me... The person... I wanted to see since I began my training... since my life began."

Dr Grant smiled and hugged Sekhmet. She didn't know how to react when she felt Dr Grant's arms around her. But it was like a voice inside her head told Sekhmet to hug her creator as well. And so Sekhmet did.

Little tears appeared on Dr Grant's cheek when Sekhmet hugged him.

"Oh... Come in, Sekhmet. Please, come in!", Dr Grant said as he tried to hide his tears. He helped Sekhmet with her suitcases.

The female Reploid and Dr Grant went to the living room. Sekhmet was standing in front of a little table and two chairs. Dr Grant was sitting in one of those chairs. Sekhmet preferred to stand there.

Gary was near Sekhmet and showed her the little red ball. The Reploid didn't understand what the dog wanted.

"He wants to play. Pick the ball up and throw it away from him", Dr Grant explained Sekhmet. "But be careful or you'll break something."

So Sekhmet did what Dr Grant told her and the little dog ran until it caught the ball and returned with Sekhmet. She knew the dog wanted to play again, so the Reploid threw the ball again.

"Look at little Gary, Sekhmet. He's happy with a ball. Isn't that wonderful? He's happy with just that tiny object."

Sekhmet turned and muttered: "Happy..." She looked around and then at Dr Grant. "Can I... err... Can I be happy too, Dr Grant?"

"Please, don't call me Dr Grant. Just Sergeus", he replied. "And you can be happy. You can be happy now because you wanted to see me... and you're here with me, right? Tell me, are you happy?"

"I don't know, Dr... I mean, Sergeus. I feel something... Something I've never felt before..."

"That must be happiness, Sekhmet. You Reploids are like us humans: you think by yourselves, you have your own feelings, your own personality. You aren't like those old robots from the 21st century, with pre-programmed personalities."

"Even Irregulars have their own feelings?", Sekhmet asked.

Dr Grant didn't expect that question. It was a difficult one, although he knew the answer.

Gary wanted to play a little more. Dr Grant grabbed the ball and threw it. Then he looked at Sekhmet and sighed.

"Even them... even the Reploids who are being kill... retired", Dr Grant sounded more serious. The way he said _retired_ was like he was trying to hide the truth of this war. "I'm sorry you have to be a fighter, and not a simple citizen, with a peaceful existence."

"But... But Sergeus, I want to fight for the glory of Neo Arcadia when I finish my training!", Sekhmet told him. "X-sama trusts me... Master Phantom trusts me... even General Fafnir trusts me... although he doesn't want to admit that."

"Fight... fight... Peace can't be defended using violence, that's something I always say", Dr Grant replied. "Violence causes more violence. I want you to be happy in a world where all Reploids and humans can enjoy their lives and there are no wars."

"General Fafnir told me that dream was possible, but we had to stop the rebellion. Unfortunatelly, we have to fight."

"Hundreds... no, thousands of Reploids die because of this ridiculous war. Irregulars are history. No Sigma, no Irregulars. At least, no viral Irregulars"

"Irregulars don't need their former leader nor his virus... every Reploid who's against the system is an Irregular", Sekhmet said. "And the only way to defeat Irregulars is fighting them."

"I... I don't want you to be a heartless killing machine!", Dr Grant got up. "You have feelings! Can't you see that? Are you as cold as you look like?"

Sekhmet stared at Dr Grant. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms. For some reason, she felt guilty. But why did she feel that? Did she do something bad? And what was that? What was happening to her in that moment?

She felt so strange, this never happened before. Trying to understand this, Sekhmet thought that maybe making a visit to her creator was a mistake... or maybe it was the right thing. She wasn't sure of that.

Sekhmet was so confused and didn't know what to do. Dr Grant walked up to Sekhmet and put his hands over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, my dear... I didn't want to confuse you. Please, forgive me, Sekhmet."

"No... I'm the one who has to apologize", Sekhmet replied. "I didn't understand that not everyone has the same point of view... I wanted to visit you for a good time, chatting about normal things. We started with happiness, and this turned into an argument about war... And that's not what I wanted... what we wanted, right?"

Sekhmet turned and stared at Dr Grant's eyes. "Although I've been training these two months and I rarely saw you... and when I saw you, I couldn't talk with you... For some reason, I've always known that you wanted the best for me."

Dr Grant looked downwards and closed his eyes. He smiled and as when Sekhmet hugged him, now Dr Grant began to cry. Sekhmet looked at the little tears coming from the scientist's eyes.

The Reploid wiped away his tears. Then, Dr Grant looked at Sekhmet, and he was smiling again.

"That's what children think about their parents", Dr Grant said. "I want the best for you, my dear Sekhmet, that's right. But you have to make your own decisions too. You're free to do whatever you want... Although it's something I don't agree with. Just remember to choose wisely."

Sekhmet was trying to smile. It couldn't be so hard: she smiled when she saw little Gary, why couldn't be possible to smile for the one who created her? She remembered all the times she was thinking about her creator. He knew him from that laboratory where she was born. Sometimes she was distracted when training with Phantom and Fafnir because she was thinking about Dr Grant.

And now she was with him, with that man. She discovered happiness with him. And she smiled.

"I'll do it", she finally said. "I'll choose wisely... father."

This time, Dr Grant didn't cry, and he was still smiling. "I know you'll do it... my dear daughter."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

After dinner, Dr Grant showed Sekhmet the bedroom she was going to use that night. There was a capsule with a little CPU next to it and some wires. The scientist maybe expected that he could have some Reploid guests... or was it the room he prepared for Sekhmet?

Then, the scientist showed Sekhmet his bedroom. Near Dr Grant's bed, there were lots of papers with many drawings, maybe the projects Dr Grant was working in. Some old books were placed over a little table. Sekhmet looked at the first of those books: "The art of Robotics" by Thomas Xavier Light.

Dr Grant knew that she was looking at the book and picked it up.

"Although it's really old, this book has lots of interesting things about robots", Dr Grant explained her. "Dr Light was a great scientist from the 21st century, an expert in Robotics. We've to read nearly all his books at the University."

"An interesting man" was what Sekhmet said. "And do you still like those things... err... books?"

"These books belonged once to my great-grandfather. They're like a family treasure. Maybe one day you'd like to read them."

"Only reading about Science?", Sekhmet asked.

"Of course not! You can read novels, too. That's better than some actual movies, I must say."

They laughed, but Sekhmet stopped, with a gloomy expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong?", Dr Grant asked.

"I was thinking about tomorrow... I'll be away from you again. It has been only a few hours with you and I want it to be eternal", Sekhmet sighed before continuing: "But as you told me before, I have to make my own decisions. And although I want to stay with the one who created me, I want to protect Neo Arcadia and fight for peace too. Don't worry: I'll fight for the peace we want, father! And then we will stay together, like father and daughter."

Dr Grant didn't know what to say. He looked at one of the books on the table. One of them was the one he was reading before Sekhmet arrived, the one about mythology.

He began to feel worried, but didn't show it to Sekhmet.

"Well... hmm... That's your decision", he finally said. "I only hope that peace comes some day, although I want it come with no fighting."

"Differences between parents and their children are something usual, aren't they?"

"Yes, I think so..."

* * *

_The next day..._

Sekhmet took the big metal claw from the large suitcase. She looked at the claw, equiped with three large grey blades as fingers, and then at the armoured black arm in general. And she found something strange on it: a little drawing that showed a woman with a white robe, a staff and one of those ankh icons. But that woman had a lioness head instead of a human one, with long dark hair. And over her head, there was a yellow orb. Sekhmet thought that orb could be the sun, but that drawing was so weird for her.

And she didn't remember that drawing being there...

She was wearing her brown outfit, her soldier uniform was left in the smaller suitcase, but she didn't want to wear that claw right now. She preferred to wait until her training began.

Sekhmet went to the living room, where Dr Grant was playing with Gary. The young scientist got up and looked at Sekhmet.

"Ok... it's the time", he said. "I only have to wish you good luck. Do your best."

"Thank you... And I found something in my claw I didn't see before", Sekhmet told Dr Grant and showed the drawing. "Did you...?"

"When you were resting, I decided to customize a little your weapon", the scientist answered. "Now it can make a charged attack and I also included that drawing. That's Sekhmet, an Egyptian deity. Her name, your name, means 'The mighty'. I wanted you to remember me everytime so I draw it."

Sekhmet looked at the drawing and said: "I don't need a drawing for remembering you... but thank you very much. It's a... how is it? Oh, it's a wonderful gift."

"I'm glad you like it... Well... err... you better hurry up. Lady Leviathan waits for you."

Dr Grant and Sekhmet went to the hall, while Gary followed them, and the scientist opened the door. Before she left, Sekhmet hugged Dr Grant, being careful with the claw she was carrying.

_"Sekhmet has made her decision: she'll fight for peace._

_From today, she's going to train with Lady Leviathan. And after her, Sekhmet will be trained by Lord Harpuia. At least I'm glad Fafnir didn't turn her into a muscle-head soldier. She likes fighting, but I think she knows her limits and that she isn't a bloody warrior. I think General Phantom taught her common sense and self-control too._

_But I'm still worried... worried about her. I've seen the video of her first test with Fafnir. Her eyes when she attacked Anubis... and Fafnir... The anger... Self-control didn't work that time... Maybe Lady Leviathan can cool her down in combat."_


	6. Chapter 5: Lady Leviathan

**Chapter 5: Lady Leviathan**

"Ok, that's all for today!"

With those words, the underwater battle ended. Both women dove upwards until they reached the surface. The women swam towards the edge of that artificial lake. The first who reached it was the woman with a blue and white suit, with a helmet with two long straight tails, and pale skin. After her, the other woman, the one with long brown hair and the big claw on her right arm, arrived.

When she left the lake, Sekhmet removed the claw from her arm and looked at the blue Reploid for a few seconds. Meanwhile, Leviathan walked up to a door next to them and opened it. Sekhmet followed her.

"Not a bad day, right?" Leviathan said as she and Sekhmet entered the elevator. "Although you'll never reach my level, you have improved a lot in underwater operations. But are you that good in hacking?"

"Hacking? You mean... hacking computers?" Sekhmet asked.

"You got the point. At least you aren't an ignorant girl. I tell you this 'ignorant girl' thing because you were training with that Fafnir idiot some days ago."

"I understand, Lady Leviathan."

Leviathan grinned. "Phantom taught you who your superiors are. Don't forget it and you'll have fewer problems than others..."

Sekhmet nodded. The elevator stopped and the door opened. Both Reploids left it and arrived at a big, empty room. The blue walls resembled the big calm ocean. Sekhmet noticed that there were fishes floating. But she was used to that: the whole room was a huge hologram projector, so with those fish holograms and the blue walls, it would look like being underwater.

Besides the elevator door, there were other two, dark blue doors. Sekhmet was going to the one on the left side. That door led to the soldiers' rooms, she always returned to her own room after the training session with Leviathan. And she thought this was a normal day, but she was wrong.

"What do you think you're doing? Come with me, Sekhmet, I want to talk with you."

Sekhmet turned when she listened to Leviathan. The blue Reploid crossed her arms, waiting for Sekhmet. The brown Reploid was a bit confused, but finally she walked up to Leviathan and bowed.

"Hey, for this time, forget the formalities now, ok?" Leviathan said. "For some minutes we'll be just partners."

That was something strange for Sekhmet: for her, Leviathan had been an egocentric woman. She always listened to her talking about her superb abilities and her incredible beauty. Although Leviathan wasn't so hard with her, Sekhmet saw how rude Leviathan was with other soldiers. Nobody deserved that, even if they were a bunch of idiots.

"_She looks like Fafnir in those moments"_, Sekhmet thought.

But now, Leviathan didn't sound rude or self-confident. It was like she really needed to talk with someone as a partner, or maybe a… friend? And she, Sekhmet, was that "someone".

Sekhmet thought about Leviathan being the only female General and, until she was created, the only female warrior in all Neo Arcadia. Leviathan was a strong fighter, but she was a woman as well, so every male fighter would look down on her. That angered Sekhmet, feeling the same as Leviathan when some people didn't believe a woman would be a great fighter. People like Fafnir…

Besides her and Leviathan, Sekhmet didn't know about good female fighters, nearly all of them were mere, basic soldiers.

Could it be possible that Leviathan, one of the mighty Shitennou, needed to talk with a female partner, even someone like Sekhmet?

"Ok, come with me", Leviathan told her as she opened the other door.

Behind the door, there were some stairs, all with a characteristic blue pattern. Both women went upstairs until a door at the end of the stairs. Leviathan opened it and they entered a new hall.

It was smaller than the hall they were before, but for Sekhmet it was very big, at least compared with the soldier section. As the main hall, that room had blue walls, looking like the ocean, but without the fish holograms. There were several dark blue doors. They approached to the one in front of them.

They entered a new room, all in blue as well. In front of them, there was a big bed, and above it, a big drawing of some kind of dragon. The dragon looked furious and its body was like a snake's one. It wasn't so hard to guess that it was a picture of the mythological monster called Leviathan, although some people thought a Leviathan was more like a giant whale. Sekhmet looked at the female blue Reploid and then at the drawing.

"Impressed?" Leviathan asked, noticing that Sekhmet was looking at the drawing. "Men only see a gorgeous sea goddess, and when they discover the dreadful sea creature... it's too late." Leviathan sounded as self-confident as usual.

The blue Reploid removed her helmet, her long dark blue hair falling over her shoulders, until reaching the middle of her back. Leviathan left the helmet over the bed.

"Maybe you're tired of carrying that thing", Leviathan said, pointing at Sekhmet's claw, "Why don't you leave it over the bed?"

Sekhmet did what Leviathan asked her. She carefully left the claw near Leviathan's helmet. The blue Reploid noticed the drawing on the claw. She smiled while looking at it. Sekhmet was a bit nervous and knowing that, Leviathan stopped observing the drawing.

"Do you have anything to tell me or shall I begin?" the blue Reploid asked. Sekhmet remained silent. "Hmph... You are not so talkative, as usual. Well, as you don't want to begin..."

"Why are you worried about men?" Sekhmet interrupted Leviathan. "We are the same as them. I just can't understand that."

"And why do you think I'm worried about men? Men are the ones who have to worry about something: about how a single woman can be both gorgeous and dangerous."

Leviathan sat on her bed, near her helmet, and sighed. Sekhmet didn't move, standing near the blue Reploid. She remembered how the male recruits couldn't help looking at Leviathan, like her body having a hypnotic effect over men. And those perverts were seriously damaged because of their distraction in every training session.

Sekhmet didn't like training with other recruits. This day was the first one training with Leviathan alone. Maybe Leviathan would be proud of her beauty, with every single man looking at her, but for Sekhmet, that was uncomfortable, and that was the reason why she didn't like training with other recruits. She couldn't stand the guys who weren't looking at Leviathan trying to stay near her. She was tired of men thinking that women were simply objects which they could see and touch.

"The only ones who can be above me are Phantom, Harpuia and Master X. They're the exception. All the other warrior guys are good for nothing."

"Aren't you so hard with them?" Sekhmet asked. "It's like you're acting as they do with us."

"You're wrong, dear Sekhmet. If I'm superior, it isn't bad to admit it, right?"

Listening to Leviathan talking about herself like she was a goddess was something Sekhmet didn't expect. Sekmet thought she would see a friendly, talkative Reploid, totally different from the General she had seen in her training sessions. Leviathan was talkative... but arrogant.

"Looks like someone has a self-esteem problem", Sekhmet finally said. "One thing is believe that men and women are the same... and other thing is trying to believe that you're some kind of goddess, when you're just another Reploid. You can be powerful, but you're just a Reploid."

Leviathan got up and looked at Sekhmet. "Self-esteem problem, you say? Do you really think that? Remember who is above and who is below you..."

"You told me to talk with you like being my partner", Sekhmet replied. "And sometimes partners have to argue. That's a usual thing, why don't you accept that?"

Leviathan didn't answer, still staring at Sekhmet, now with anger. The brown Reploid took her claw and continued:

"I thought I would know the real Leviathan, the one behind that arrogant mask", Sekhmet said. "I didn't notice the real Leviathan was always in front of me... But maybe you're slightly different than what you show to your minions... you've proved me that you're so childish. A woman like you would act like an adult, not like a teenager or worse."

Sekhmet turned and walked up to the door. She opened it and looked backwards.

"One day, you'll find a male foe that won't fall in your beauty tricks. Remember my words". Sekhmet sighed. "See you tomorrow... _Lady_ Leviathan".

Leviathan didn't like the way Sekhmet said _Lady_. The door shut behind Sekhmet, leaving Leviathan alone.

* * *

_Some hours later..._

Lying on her bed, Leviathan was trying to relax. The conversation with Sekhmet was somewhat strange for her. Someone like Sekhmet was telling her not to consider herself like a superior being, but like all those soldiers and citizens in Neo Arcadia. For Leviathan, that was impossible. She was part of the Shitennou, she was one of the most powerful warriors all over the world.

_"Nah... She must be jealous, that's all!"_ Leviathan thought.

Leviathan got up and left her bedroom. A dark figure was waiting for her outside the room. The particular helmet design and the red scraff gave that person a cool look. The blue Reploid didn't have any problems to recognize her new visitor.

"Not a good day, Levi-chan?" Phantom asked. "When will you learn that being that childish won't help you? Did the truth hurt you?"

Leviathan didn't want to answer. With those words, she knew Phantom was spying both her and Sekhmet when they were arguing.

"Well... maybe I've been so rude with her, and I'm sorry", Leviathan answered.

"That's something you have to tell Sekhmet, not me", Phantom said. "You can be nice. And you told her to treat you like your partner..."

"But I have no self-esteem problems! Do partners say something like what she said?"

Phantom nodded and showed Leviathan a little disk and gave it to her. He didn't want to talk with Leviathan about her conversation with Sekhmet anymore, but about the real reason why he was there.

"Well... what am I supposed to do with this, Phantom?" she asked. Leviathan looked at the disk and read the text on it. "Ancient mythology?"

"I thought that would be interesting", Phantom replied. "The secret of the S Project lays in that disk... just have a look to the Egyptian myths."

"What are you trying to tell me, Phantom?"

"Only one thing: Sekhmet is more than a Reploid" was Phantom's answer.

Leviathan didn't understand those words, but when she was going to ask Phantom again, the little hall darkened. When the light returned, Phantom had disappeared.

Although she always trusted Phantom, who was for her like a big older wise brother, Leviathan was confused. The female Reploid looked at the disk again, still not understanding what Phantom tried to tell her. She opened one of the doors of the hall.

The next room was full of computers and there were some little service Reploid working. Lots of maps and binary codes were being shown on the computer screens. One of the little Reploids ran towards Leviathan.

"Greetings, Lady Leviathan!" the Reploid said. "We're doing our best to hack the new Resistance computer server. Looks like they've created some new code harder to find and the firewalls aren't helping."

"Ok, keep on doing that", Leviathan told the Reploid, with no interest in how the work of those robots was going.

She walked up to a free computer and inserted the disk. The screen showed a menu, with the title "Ancient mythologies guide". For Leviathan, it seemed to be a little educative program for schools. But she wanted to know why it was interesting for Phantom. Leviathan remembered that Phantom was worried about something. She noticed that a month ago and maybe Leviathan was right when she thought Sekhmet was related.

After clicking on "Egyptian myths", there was an introduction video with some pictures of pyramids, ancient drawings and hieroglyphics. After that intro, the Egyptian mythology menu appeared. There were five options: "Myths", "Deities", "Sacred objects", "The Book of the Dead and mummies" and "Dynasties". Leviathan clicked on "Deities", she wanted to know the gods of the Ancient Egypt and for some reason, she believed the information she needed was in that section.

_"I hope this gets more interesting... It's kinda boring"_, she thought. _"Ok... Let's see what we have…"_

The list of names appeared. She discovered a familiar name, Anubis… but who didn't know about the jackal-headed god? No, that wasn't what she was looking for…

Still looking at the list, she found another familiar name: it was "Sekhmet". She opened a file where she saw the same drawing she observed some hours ago on Sekhmet's claw. Leviathan began to read the goddess' description. After she read that, she understood what Phantom told her before.

And she was worried about her discovery...


	7. Chapter 6: Lord Harpuia

**Chapter 6: Lord Harpuia**

_"It's her last day... her training finishes today with this test."_

Harpuia looked at the monitor. He turned to the Reploid operators, who had already switched the computers on.

"Check systems!"

"Everything is working, Lord Harpuia!" some of the Reploids replied, while the others began to type. "The arena is ready."

Harpuia pushed a button and opened the voice channel. "Kuwagust, Herculious... she's waiting for you two. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master Harpuia!" the voices of the Anchus twins sounded like one.

The big screen in front of all those computers was showing the battle arena. That arena was created for training recruits and although it was designed for aerial combat training, it had to be modified for the new soldier. Now, it was nothing but a normal field, for a ground-based warrior more than a flying one. The new soldier didn't like fighting with jet-packs; she preferred her feet touching the ground.

* * *

The arena was quiet. Sekhmet looked around, waiting for her oponents. She checked her claw and stared at the drawing on it for a few seconds.

Sekhmet looked around one more time. She remembered the training sessions with Harpuia and with the Anchus brothers. Sekhmet had been trained for being an anti-aerial fighter, since she didn't like the idea of wearing a jet-pack and fighting while flying.

This month was nearly a game for her. Anti-aerial training wasn't as difficult as training for being a skilful warrior, trying to dodge fire balls coming from a combat freak or training underwater with a self-proclaimed goddess. Maybe Harpuia wasn't so hard with her. Or maybe he prepared the best for the end. Sekhmet thought it was the second possibility.

Harpuia... One thing that Sekhmet really liked from the green General was that, besides Phantom, he was the most serious and adult of the Shitennou. He would look like a young man, nearly a boy, but he was a sage, intelligent man indeed. That made him more interesting than nearly all the Reploids in Neo Arcadia... besides, of course, Phantom, and maybe Master X, although she had never seen the Neo Arcadian ruler in person.

Two doors opened in front of her. The Anchus brothers entered the arena. Herculious was the first to reach his position in the battle field. Kuwagust stood near his brother. Sekhmet could see how different they were, although they were known as the "Anchus twins".

At first, their colour schemes were different: while Kuwagust had a blue pattern, his elder brother's body was dark red. Both of them had two pairs of arms, but Herculious's hands looked like pincers and Kuwagust's ones were more like blades.

Being the younger brother, Kuwagust had a more dreadful appearance than Herculious. Maybe it was because his large head-pincers were more impressive than Herculious's electric antennae. Anyways, even if they looked so strange and terrifying, Sekhmet wasn't that impressed. She was used to see weird guys in her training sessions.

"So... this is your final test, right?" Kuwagust asked Sekhmet. She nodded.

"Hmph... Do your best, girl. Useless Reploids go to the disposal centre, got it?" Herculious continued. "This is a real fight, so bring it on!!"

Sekhmet remained silent, looking carefully at both beetle Reploids, until she said: "I'll squeeze you like the bugs you are."

With those words, Sekhmet entered her battle stance. Both Kuwagust and Herculious dashed towards Sekhmet. She moved around, dodging both Reploids. Herculious began to fly, trying to attack Sekhmet from above. Meanwhile, Kuwagust continued attacking from the ground, opening his head-pincers when he was near his target.

Sekhmet preferred to ignore Herculious for a moment and focus on Kuwagust. She had to watch out for Kuwagust's pincers. She remembered how his head-pincers split in half some recruits. The only thing she had to do was dodging and attacking Kuwagust from one of his sides.

But it wouldn't be so easy: Kuwagust wasn't stupid and he knew that strategy. In fact, she had used that trick in her previous battles against him. So Sekhmet had to improvise.

Herculious launched two electric bolts from his antennae. As Sekhmet was distracted trying to avoid Kuwagust's attacks, both bolts hit her, making Sekhmet fall over, feeling the electric crack all over her body. She quickly recovered and got up, as Kuwagust was approaching. The blue Reploid aimed and fired four thin purple beams as Sekhmet was getting away.

The female Reploid avoided the beams and dashed towards Kuwagust. He opened his head-pincers and dashed as well. Herculious flew towards Sekhmet, with another bolt ready for her.

Sekhmet looked at Kuwagust opening his pincers and quickly looked at Herculious, above her, preparing his attack. Sekhmet continued dashing until she was a pair of meters away from Kuwagust.

Then, Sekhmet stepped rightwards, so none of the Anchus twins could hit her. But the best part was what happened after her movement: Herculious couldn't help launching his bolt, and it hit Kuwagust's torso, nearly knocking him down. The blue Reploid argued with his elder brother as Herculious was blaming Sekhmet for that.

"Oh, how nice... brothers arguing", Sekhmet teased both of them. "Come on, I have to finish this test. I'm tired of all this training. I want to defend peace as soon as possible..."

The Anchus twins stopped arguing and looked at Sekhmet, both of them seemed to be surprised for something.

"You said... defend peace?" Kuwagust asked. The Anchus brothers laughed.

"That sounded so stupid, little girl", Herculious said. "People don't fight because they want peace, but for survival. That's the truth... And for the survival of humankind, Irregulars have to be disposed. That's why you've been training all this time, not for your silly peace dreams."

"Stupid or not, that's my dream... And a pair of nasty bug Reploids won't tell me what my goals are", Sekhmet entered her battle stance again.

"Then there's no choice", Herculious replied. "Master Harpuia told us not to kill you... but an idiot like you, with those silly dreams, won't serve Neo Arcadia..."

"Wait a minute, brother!" Kuwagust interrupted Herculious. "We can't disobey Master Harpuia. He's observing this battle test. But... ripping her arms off won't kill her, right, big brother?"

"Yes, you're right. Hehe... That sounds pretty funny..." Herculious said.

Sekhmet expected the worst when both Herculious and Kuwagust flied towards her, one above the other. She didn't move away in time and Kuwagust hit her with his pincers. Luckily, he couldn't grab her.

The Anchus twins stopped and landed. Herculious launched three electric bolts. At the same time Kuwagust's head began to turn around very quickly, creating a whirlwind heading Sekhmet.

The whirlwind was making Sekhmet to go towards the Anchus twins. She couldn't help being hit by the bolts, as she was more worried about escaping from the whirlwind. If that whirlwind made her stay near Kuwagust, the head-pincers would catch her.

She had taken too much damage from all the previous attacks, so she needed to be more careful with her next actions. Sekhmet walked backwards, staying away from Kuwagust, and began to charge her claw with energy. The blue beetle Reploid didn't stop his whirlwind and his head was turning around even faster.

Sekhmet's claw had a green glow at first, but it turned into a yellow one. When that happened, Sekhmet knew that the claw was full of energy and let the whirlwind pull her towards Kuwagust.

Kuwagust was about to close his pincers and catch Sekhmet when she slashed at him. She ripped his pincers off and Kuwagust's head and torso were seriously damaged. Kuwagust tried to say something, but he fell over. The last thing he saw was a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him.

Herculious was shocked, looking at his brother lying unconscious, nearly dead. Herculious's four eyes stared at Sekhmet as he flew away from her. Sekhmet didn't move and she only looked downwards, realizing what she had done.

When he was enough far from his opponent, Herculious dashed towards Sekhmet, his antennae cracking with big electric sparks.

"Die!!!" Herculious yelled, launching a huge bolt.

Sekhmet was still looking downwards, as the bolt was approaching. She picked Kuwagust up and dashed backwards quickly. The electric bolt hit the ground and produced a little earthquake, levaing a big crater as well.

Sekhmet left Kuwagust and sighed. Herculious landed and stared at her.

"When trying to kill me, didn't you realize you were going to kell your own brother as well?", Sekhmet said. "A furious warrior can be powerful, but careless at the same time. He can hurt his enemies, but his fellows and even himself too. The damage can be either physical... or emotional."

"Those are wise words, Sekhmet", a soft male voice said.

One of the doors where the Anchus twins came from opened. The thin figure of Lord Harpuia appeared as he walked up to both Sekhmet and Herculious. Harpuia looked at both of them and then at Kuwagust.

"He'll survive... but the repairs will last so long", Harpuia told Herculious. "What are you looking at? Your brother needs medical assistance! We can't loose any of our warriors."

The nervous Herculious picked his brother up and ran to the opened door. He stopped near the door and glanced at Sekhmet. She knew what that glance meant: one day, Herculious would seek for vengeance. And she would be ready for that day.

Harpuia sighed.

"I think you overdid it, you didn't have to do that with Kuwagust", he told Sekhmet. "But you're right about furious warriors. If Herculious had a little more self-control, he wouldn't do such a stupid thing."

"I understand, Lord Harpuia", she replied.

"I'm glad you understand it... Well, what can I say? You've passed your final test, if that's what you want to hear. From tomorrow, you'll serve Neo Arcadia as a loyal soldier... well, not really a soldier, maybe something like a... special agent."

"What do you mean, Lord Harpuia?"

"You are more than a warrior, Sekhmet... you have learned more things than fighting, so you can perform some missions not related with using your strength and your claw. In fact, your purpose has been always more than fighting, or at least that's what I think."

"My purpose? You mean....? Well... I've learnt more things that fighting. But... how useful can those skills be, Lord Harpuia?"

"You'll know how useful they are... You better go for a rest and some repairs. We want you to be 100 operative."

"I'll do it, Lord Harpuia", Sekhmet said and left the arena.

_"She wants to defend peace. That's her dream. We all want peace, no matter people like the Anchus brothers think we fight for survival..."_ Harpuia was thinking as he was standing alone in the arena. _"All this fighting against the Resistance... Neo Arcadian citizens believe we're facing typical Irregulars. And most of our soldiers believe the same. But they ignore the real reason for all this... But we have to do what X wants us to do; we have to do the best for humankind."_

Harpuia left the arena and went to his room. But he met someone in front of his room's door. A big dark grey panther Reploid was waiting for Harpuia.

"Greetings, Master Harpuia!" the feline Reploid said. "I have a message from the other Generals."


	8. Chapter 7: Rage

**Chapter 7: Rage**

Harpuia remembered Panter Furacross's words: "The other Generals want to talk with you, Lord Harpuia. It looks like they have something important to tell you."

Harpuia went to the room where the Shitennou had their Private meetings. That room was much smaller than the one used in Neo Arcadia for important meetings, where advisers, scientists and some elite groups discuss, especially about the energy crisis, all of them sitting around a hologram projector showing X sitting on his throne. X never went to those meetings in person. And nobody, except the Shitennou, had been with Master X in the same room.

Harpuia opened the door and entered, the door shutting behind him. He saw the circular table, with a little hologram projector in the middle of it. Around the table, Phantom, Fafnir and Leviathan were staring at him.

"You're late, pretty face", Fafnir said with a sarcastic tone. "What were you doing, girly? Brushing your hair?"

"If this is something serious, better leave your silly jokes for the ones like you, Fafnir" Harpuia said as he looked at Phantom and Leviathan. "Ok, I'm here, so... what's the matter with this meeting?"

"We better take a seat before", Phantom said. "Maybe this will take a little long."

The four Guardians sat around the table and then Leviathan switch the projector on. The hologram projector played a video that Harpuia recognized immediately. It was from the battle he saw some minutes ago. He again watched how Sekhmet fought against the Anchus twins. Leviathan pushed the pause button, when the video was showing Sekhmet ripping Kuwagust's head-pincers off.

"Look at that slash", Leviathan told her partners. "She has become so powerful... and so dangerous..."

"Powerful, yes..." Phantom repeated, observing the image. "Look at her expression. That's what really has to worry us."

Phantom pointed at the frozen image. The other three Guardians looked at it. Fafnir and Leviathan seemed to be a bit worried, but Harpuia didn't understand it.

"Er... Not to be rude, but... what's going on?" Harpuia asked. "I mean... Panter told me it was something important and you're just commenting Sekhmet's battle. The same battle I've watched minutes ago"

"Have a look at her eyes, please", Phantom replied, pointing at the image again. At the same time, Leviathan pushed the zoom button.

Harpuia observed the enlarged image and especially Sekhmet's expression after beating Kuwagust. Sekhmet's eyes looked like burning flames. A red, inhuman glow came from those eyes, even from a paused video, it was like those 'flames' were dancing in front of him. That was something Harpuia didn't realize before. He hadn't seen something like that before.

"I've been training her for a month and I've never seen this", Harpuia said with a worried tone. "And you three seem to know something I don't..."

"Phantom was the first one to notice that... rage thing", Fafnir said. "And Anubis told me about it too. He began to talk about an Egyptian deity..."

"Sekhmet, the lioness-headed goddess, Ra's daughter" Leviathan continued. "Her name means 'The mighty'. She was a raging goddess who could destroy everything and was sent by Ra to clean the Earth of all evilness. But her destructive power was so terrible and other gods were afraid of that fury. She nearly wiped humankind out."

"What? Do you really think her power comes from anger?" Harpuia asked, not finishing his question.

"Although it sounds weird, it has to be the truth", Phantom answered. "X-sama only wanted a perfect weapon, a great soldier. Although we can say Sekhmet can perform lots of jobs, she was focused on fighting. And that anger powers her up in some way."

"So then... my idea of the special agent is wrong, right?" Harpuia said.

"Not at all", Leviathan replied. "She's still that special agent thing you say, but Master X is more interested in her fighting skills. In fact, she was designed to be a killing machine. And with that rage thing, looks like Dr Grant did a great job and pleased Master X."

"Maybe that was the idea from the beginning... and maybe we thought the same", Harpuia sighed. "But now, things have changed. Sekhmet isn't a killing machine, she's just a Reploid like us or..."

"Like us? Look what you say, Harpuia! She will never be like me, and...!" Leviathan was saying until Phantom glanced at her. Then, Leviathan shut up.

"Harpuia... We can't change X-sama's point of view", Phantom said. "At least, he has allowed Sekhmet to perform some missions besides… slashing enemies."

"Better leave her doing things like cooking or cleaning!" Fafnir said. "I'm the one who's going to kick rebels' asses!"

After hearing that, an angry Leviathan turned at Fafnir and said: "So that's what you think about women! Cooking and cleaning... What's the matter with you, muscle brain? Are you still scared of Sekhmet? Or are you scared of women?"

"Me? Scared of her and all you women?" Fafnir said and laughed. "Even with her rage she's just a little fly compared with me. And it's the same for you, Icy…"

"But about that rage..." Phantom interrupted Fafnir. "X-sama ordered Dr Grant to create a new weapon, a powerful Reploid. But X-sama doesn't know everything about the S Project, all that stuff was created by that human scientist. If we knew about what Dr Grant designed, we could know how and why that rage increases her power. And our master would use it…"

"If Master X had the chance to know about it and use that power, this would be even more dangerous", Harpuia said. "We must be careful with that…"

"X-sama would use that power wisely" Phantom quickly replied. "And until we don't have enough information about Sekhmet's raging power and how it can power her up, X-sama will still ignore it."

"So were you planning to tell him from the beginning?" Leviathan asked.

Phantom nodded. "Anyways, that's something he'll know sooner or later. And as I've told you three a few seconds ago, he'd use that power wisely, so it wouldn't be that dangerous... Well, any questions?" He looked at the other Guardians, who didn't say anything, only stared at Phantom. "Then, we've finished..."

The shinobi Reploid switched the projector off. The Shitennou got up and left the room, the lights switching off automatically when all of them were out. Phantom looked at Harpuia for a few seconds.

"I won't tell X-sama about your lack of faith this time, Harpuia", Phantom slowly told him. "Don't act like that anymore."

Harpuia stared at Phantom for a few seconds. Both Harpuia and Phantom looked at each other, Harpuia was unpleasant, but Phantom was looking at him with a peaceful expression. Phantom began to walk away from Harpuia. The green General shrugged, as trying to forget the little incident, and went back to his room.

_

* * *

Some hours later... _

_"Rage... fury... Those feelings make my strength greater than usual. But how can I be more powerful with those negative feelings? I can't defend peace with rage and fury. There must be a reason for this. And although I ask him, he won't tell me..."_

Those were Sekhmet's thoughts after she was repaired. For her, it wasn't more than a pair of adjustments. Sekhmet wasn't that bad, except from the electric shocks from the battle, but nothing that only needed a pair of minutes touching a couple of circuits.

She met Herculious when she was leaving. The red beetle Reploid turned and glanced at her. Sekhmet ignored him. She knew he was still angry with what happened some hours ago and didn't want to talk about it. But Herculious didn't think like her.

"Hey, you, don't run away!" Herculious yelled and chased her. "You and me, we're going to talk about…"

When he was closer to her, Sekhmet turned and growled, her eyes staring at Herculious with that familiar red glow. Herculious stepped backwards and stood looking at her until she relaxed. When she realized what had happened, Sekhmet looked downwards and then at Herculious.

"I'm sorry... I can imagine how you feel, but when we were fighting, it was your brother or me", she said. "I had no choice, at least Kuwagust is still alive and he'll be fully repaired sooner than Lord Harpuia thought. Once again: sorry."

Herculious looked at Sekhmet while she was leaving. It was like he didn't listen to what she was saying, but thinking about another thing.

"The furious warrior can be powerful and careless... looks who's talking!" Herculious muttered. "That angry face and those red eyes you've showed me are the same you showed my brother before nearly killing him. You won't scare me next time. Because next time we meet... you'll be dead."


	9. Chapter 8: Sekhmet's first mission

**Chapter 8: Sekhmet's first mission**

"So you're a special agent…" Dr Grant asked Sekhmet.

She nodded and replied: "I thought the same, but that was what Lord Harpuia told me: I'm more like a special agent. And from today, I'll be serving Neo Arcadia."

"Well... at least you'll be here, at home, when you're free... And that's what makes me happy."

"The problem is that... I'm not going to be free today. I have to meet my first... er... boss at 12 o'clock. I'm sorry."

Dr Grant smiled and gave Sekhmet her claw. She took it and looked at Dr Grant. She wanted to be with her creator, with her 'father', but she was now a loyal Neo Arcadian agent. Sekhmet looked again at Dr Grant and sighed.

"I hope I finish this soon... father."

After this little conversation, Sekhmet left Dr Grant's apartment.

* * *

When her transport arrived at the centre of the big city of Neo Arcadia, Sekhmet saw lots of people walking around, like they didn't have anywhere to go. Humans and Reploids were entering and leaving the buildings, especially shops, and it was like they were in a hurry. Only a few people noticed the female Reploid with a big claw on her right arm. And some humans didn't like Sekhmet's presence, and she could feel that. 

_"I can't blame humans for not trusting most of the Reploids... if there were no rebels, things would be different"_ she thought.

And there were lots of Pantheons too. The drones were looking at every Reploid walking near them. Although there were "pure" Reploids, all of them were suspicious of being Irregulars, or Mavericks, as some people called them. And nobody liked like being watched by those marionettes, even humans felt uncomfortable with Pantheons around.

Then, she looked at the big building in front of her, looking like a modern tower. The main door was completely made of glass and Sekhmet could see through it the huge hall behind it.

Sekhmet heard a scream coming from her left. She turned and saw how two Pantheons were chasing a female Reploid with short dark hair and a white robe. The Reploid fell over after being shot dead by the drones. People around her were scared after seeing that horrible scene, but immediately tried to act like it didn't happen.

Sekhmet looked at the Pantheons lifting the dead Reploid. She would say something, but she didn't want to cause any problems. Sekhmet realized why people tried to ignore the scene: if they messed with the Pantheons, they could be the drones' next targets. And nobody wanted to be labelled as an Irregular. So she couldn't help doing the same.

"_But... was she an Irregular?"_ Sekhmet asked herself, standing in front of the main door.

Sekhmet finally walked in and went to the big reception desk. But before that, three Pantheons approached her. One of the drones, with an annoying voice, ordered her to give them her weapon. Sekhmet looked at the claw she was wearing on her right arm and then at the Pantheons.

"I have a meeting here, and I won't give my weapon to a bunch of drones..."

In that moment, Sekhmet forgot about messing with drones: she wasn't going to give them her claw, that's all. The Pantheons lift their busters and aimed, ordering Sekhmet to give them her claw. Sekhmet looked around, the people staring at the four drones and staying away from them. But a person was going next to them.

The jackal Reploid was hovering a few centimetres above the floor. The Reploid approached the Pantheons with his staff floating next to him. The Pantheons turned and walked away. Anubis looked at Sekhmet and grinned.

"Oh... Those Pantheons have no manners... treating a lady like that..."

"Anubis? So you are... my first boss, right?" Sekhmet asked and Anubis nodded. She looked at Anubis's staff still floating next to him. "Nice staff..."

"Thank you", Anubis answered. "If you didn't break my old staff, I wouldn't have this one... So I have to thank you twice."

"Huh? You aren't acting like the arrogant lord of the dead from my training sessions", Sekhmet said.

"Arrogant? Oh, little lady, I could be hard, and I really like acting as the lord of the dead, but I couldn't define myself as arrogant when we met. And you were a brat at that time. Now, you're a woman."

"I'm four months old, but... well, yes, people consider me an adult woman, besides you."

"Yes, that's right... ahem... Well, we have to take our transport. I'll explain you the mission when we arrive at the base."

* * *

Anubis and Sekhmet left the building. Outside the building, there was a land speeder waiting for them. They left the busy city centre and now they were approaching a place resembling an old military base. Some planes and choppers were being prepared as hordes of Pantheons walked near them. 

Both Reploids arrived and walked up to one of the choppers.

"So... what are we going to do?" Sekhmet asked, looking at the Pantheons and some Reploid soldiers.

"Our satellite has found an Energen mine two hundred kilometres to the east", Anubis began to explain her. "We have to reach it before the rebels can do it. You'll lead a little Pantheon and Reploid squad. Your group will wait for other soldiers to support them. Some Pantheons will protect the mine until we begin the crystal extraction works, so your role in this mission won't last so long. By the way, if you find Resistance soldiers, terminate them. The satellite has detected a little rebel group near it too."

"Terminate? But we can capture them. They can give us information about..."

"They'll prefer dying than betraying", Anubis interrupted her. "Besides, our satellites will give us the information we're looking for."

"Damn satellites..." Sekhmet muttered and then shrugged. "Hmph... I understand, Anubis. All Irregulars have to perish."

"Er... Yes. You got it."

After getting everything ready, the choppers and planes left the military base. Twenty minutes later, the transports landed in a deserted place. Anubis explained Sekhmet that the mine was at least ten kilometres away from their position. If the Resistance members knew that Neo Arcadian troops were near the mine, they would prepare themselves.

"But we have more soldiers, maybe they wouldn't be a problem for us", Sekhmet replied. "Anyways, I'm sure they would have seen our planes and choppers landing. I'm sure that if the Resistance soldiers are here, they're waiting for us. And being superior in number wouldn't be enough..."

"Really? You better don't overestimate them..." Anubis looked at his staff and then at Sekhmet. "Well, the Alpha Squad is waiting for you. Lead them to the mine. And good luck."

Sekhmet bowed and stepped outside the chopper. She walked some meters, looking at how the Pantheons were being organized. A female Reploid with long golden hair and yellow eyes wearing the typical soldier uniform approached her.

"I'm Private Xenirr, from the Alpha Squad. Are you sergeant Sekhmet?"

"Sergeant?" Sekhmet couldn't believe that she had that rank, because this was her first mission and being a sergeant didn't sound logical. But she inmediately answered the soldier's question: "Er... Yes, I'm sergeant Sekhmet. So you're from the Alpha Squad... Show me where the others are."

Sekhmet and Xenirr arrived at the place where the Alpha Squad was. Pantheons and Reploid soldiers finished preparing their weapons. There was a first line of Pantheon Hunters and after that there were the Pantheon Guards. The Reploid soldiers, each one with a buster gun, some clips and a beam sabre, were the last ones. They were going to support the Pantheon soldiers and Sekhmet thought that they wouldn't do so much if there was a battle. Maybe the Pantheons would be enough if there was a battle against the rebels. But she had some doubts.

* * *

The Alpha Squad went to the east. The soldiers marched as Sekhmet led them all the way to the mine. It took nearly fifteen minutes until they reached the mine. Sekhmet found the place so quiet. For some reason, she expected some Resistance soldiers waiting for them, with their buster guns ready to kill some enemies. But they didn't find anything like that. 

Sekhmet examined the mine's entrance. She looked at the Pantheons and called one of the Hunters. The drone was ordered to go into the mine and explore the main passage. The Pantheon did what Sekhmet ordered him. When the Pantheon had walked more or less five meters, a bomb exploded inside the mine, making the main passage to collapse. Sekhmet looked around and saw all the entire squad fighting Resistance soldiers who came from nowhere.

All the rebels were wearing green uniforms that resembled the Neo Arcadian ones. The eye visor and the beret were slightly different, but if there were no colour difference, Sekhmet couldn't distinguish her soldiers from the enemies.

"I knew they were waiting for us!", she yelled. "Alpha Squad, maximum power! We have to finish this quickly!!"

Sekhmet ran towards the squad and the Resistance soldiers. Her claw stabbed her enemies' chests and ripped their limbs off. Lots of blood-like liquid dropped to the sand, surrounding the fallen Pantheons and Neo Arcadian and Resistance Reploid soldiers. Sekhmet's squad was superior, but the brave Resistance members were fighting until the end.

When Sekhmet slashed at the Resistance soldiers, she could see their faces. All those Reploids were horrorized when Sekhmet approached them and her claw slashed at the rebels. Sekhmet wanted to stop, but she saw the soldiers from her squad falling. It was impossible to finish this without fighting. She had to kill them for the sake of Neo Arcadia.

Some Resistance soldiers began to shoot at her. She turned and used her claw as a shield while dashing towards them.

"Stop that!" she yelled at the rebels. "STOP... THAT!!"

But they didn't stop shooting. As Sekhmet was being hit by more and more bullets, her anger was building up as well as her strength. Her slashes were more dreadful and the Resistance soldiers tried to escape from that living shredder, but it was too late for them.

When the last Resistance soldier died, Sekhmet looked around. Lots of Pantheons had been destroyed and only a few Neo Arcadian Reploids were dead, but lots of them were injured. Private Xenirr walked up to her and gave Sekhmet a little microphone-shaped communicator.

"Sergeant Sekhmet... Are you ok?" the Reploid soldier asked, pointing at the little holes on Sekhmet's armour and claw. "Oh my..."

"They're just scratches... I'm ok..." Sekhmet replied. "And what's the matter with the communicator?"

"Oh... Lord Anubis wants to talk with you, sergeant."

"Ok, leave now and help your partners" Sekhmet ordered her. When Xenirr was away from her, Sekhmet spoke to the communicator. "Anubis, I told you that they could see us landing... and that's what has happened. We've lost nearly all the Pantheons from the squad and there are several dead and injured Reploids."

"Well, it has been a bit of bad luck..." Anubis said. "But the mine is safe, right?"

"No, it isn't safe!" Sekhmet looked at the collapsed entrance. "The Resistance has destroyed the main entrance!"

"Hey, don't worry about it" was Anubis's reply. "The rebels need the Energen crystals too, so they wouldn't be that stupid to destroy the entire mine... We'll just need to dig a new main entrance, that's all. Ok, wait for me and the second squad. Be sure that there are no more rebel rats."

"Roger..."

Sekhmet looked at the remains of the squad and walked up to Xenirr. The female Private helped a really bad injured soldier to get up. When she saw Sekhmet approaching, Xenirr salute her sergeant.

"The injured need to be repaired as soon as possible" Xenirr told Sekhmet. "When will the reinforcements come, sergeant Sekhmet?"

"They'll be here soon" Sekhmet answered. "And listen: I need you to explore the area. We have to be sure that there are no enemies around here. Do you think you can do it, Private Xenirr?"

"Yes, sergeant!"

Xenirr and some soldiers saluted Sekhmet and began to explore the zone. Sekhmet helped with the injured soldiers until Xenirr returned ten minutes later. She looked excited while talking to Sekhmet:

"We found something incredible, sergeant Sekhmet! You have to see it!"

"What about those rebels? Have you found something about them?"

"Nothing, sergeant... but please, come and see what we've found!"

Sekhmet went with Xenirr where the other soldiers were waiting, some meters away from the collapsed entrance. One of the soldiers pointed to a half buried Reploid. This was some kind of mechanic dark werewolf. The Reploid's torso was seriously damaged and there was a sign on it. Sekhmet recognized the R symbol on the Reploid's torso.

"A Repliforce soldier?" Sekhmet asked.

Xenirr nodded. "One of the recruits began to dig here, when he discovered a strange solid pointed thing", Xenirr touched the werewolf's right ear. "It seems like it has been buried here for a long time..."

"At least one hundred years", Sekhmet finished the sentence. "I don't know how this relic would be useful... we don't even know if it has the Sigma virus, as the Repliforce soldiers were labelled as Irregulars in the past... and we don't know if they were really Irregulars. I even doubt that this wolf-shaped Reploid will be operative anymore. Maybe he can be repaired... but he's obsolete."

"Why don't you ask Lord Anubis, sergeant?" Xenirr asked. "I think he'll be here soon..."

Sekhmet looked around, as waiting for Anubis and the second squad to arrive. Sekhmet looked at her wounds. It was a miracle that she was still alive. But she didn't care about that... only two things worried her: the Repliforce soldier the soldiers had discovered... and her rage.

The brown Reploid knelt as she felt a bit tired, due to the battle and the wounds. Sekhmet looked upwards, as a huge group of Pantheons was arriving at the place. Behind the drones, Anubis Necromancess the Third and a bunch of Neo Arcadian soldiers appeared.

Sekhmet barely smiled. Her first mission was a total success after all...


	10. Chapter 9: The wolf, the lioness and the...

**Chapter 9: The wolf, the lioness and the lynx**

The jackal-shaped Reploid looked at the big werewolf Reploid inside the capsule. Anubis was impressed the first time Sekhmet and that Private, Xenirr, showed him that Repliforce soldier. Now, he was amazed. He didn't know the Repliforce had an advanced technology for the 22nd century. But of course it was still an obsolete model compared with the actual Reploids.

Anubis looked at the screen in front of him, below the werewolf's capsule. It showed the Reploid's serial number: LUP-640. On another screen, there was all the Reploid's status. Anubis observed the capsule again. The werewolf was seriously damaged, and as the status screen showed, even the memory data had lots of failures. It could be possible to repair that Reploid, but that would last so long. Anyways, Anubis didn't know if that Reploid could be useful in any way.

A red armoured figure entered the room and walked up to Anubis. The man looked at the capsule too and grinned.

"So that's the Reploid they found in the desert, right?" Fafnir said, still grinning.

"An old but impressive model, I must say" Anubis replied, now looking at his superior. "Sekhmet said something about the Sigma virus... but there's nothing wrong with any viruses. Anyways, this Reploid..."

"I know he can be operative with some repairs" Fafnir continued. "He'll be a worthy addition to our forces." When Fafnir said that, Anubis looked at him surprised. "Yes, we have permission to fix that wolf. Repliforce had lots of good things that can be useful nowadays, and this guy is one of them. The repairs will begin as soon as possible. We have to impress Harpuia and his stupid army. And of course, I want to show Leviathan who rules."

"It wouldn't be good if you turn this into something personal, General Fafnir", Anubis interrupted him.

"Anubis... when will you learn that those Air and Sea Forces guys have to know who the leader is? And about the Shinobi Unit, they're a bunch of losers. By the way... where's the cub?"

"Are you talking about Sekhmet, sir? Right now, she's on a mission for Phantom."

"Phantom, huh? That old fool..." Fafnir said. "By the way, I've being looking at Sekhmet's combat data report from her first mission. That's kinda interesting, although she isn't still as good as she could be. Sekhmet survived nearly one hundred buster shoots, something impossible for other Reploids... and her rage seemed to build up when she was being hit. Hmph.... A real berserker..."

Fafnir then observed the capsule and then the screens. He didn't know the werewolf Reploid was damaged as the status screeing showed. Anyways, he didn't care how long the repairs would last, he just wanted that Reploid repaired.

"I almost forgot to tell you, sir", Anubis began to say, "I've retrieved some information about the new Private, Xenirr. It looks like she works for the Shinobi Unit."

"What are you talking about?!" Fafnir yelled with anger. "Are you saying that Phantom sent a nanny for looking after Sekhmet? And entered our army?"

"Phantom is interested in Sekhmet's potential too, so it isn't strange that he sent that girl to the Alpha Squadron. The Shinobi Unit sent an infiltrator and we didn't notice. I know it's a shame, but we couldn't do anything at that moment."

"It was your fault, Anubis! You were responsible for that operation! Hmph... Phantom will pay for this... And you, Anubis, will be careful next time! I saved your life in the past, and you're loyal to me. But I don't forgive fools for their mistakes..."

* * *

"How is it going, sergeant?" Xenirr asked, as Sekhmet was watching the screen.

"How many times I've told you not to call me 'sergeant'?" Sekhmet answered with a low, annoyed voice. "Just call me Sekhmet, please. You're from the Shinobi Unit, and I'm a sergeant from the Earth Force, although I can perform lots of jobs for every section. But I don't deserve that rank."

Xenirr was going to say something, but Sekhmet lift her right hand to interrupt her.

Sekhmet was staring at the screen, looking at the numbers on it, especially at the percentage on the left side. The number was increasing slowly and Sekhmet looked upwards and then downwards nervously. Xenirr could feel Sekhmet's impatience. The Private walked up to the door behind them and picked her buster gun.

"They haven't discovered us yet..." she muttered. "Those guys are either blind or deaf... or stupid..."

_85... 86..._

"Come on... come on..." Sekhmet was saying.

_87... 88..._

Xenirr heard some steps behind the door. She looked at her buster gun and then at Sekhmet. Xenirr leapt, making no noise, now standing next to Sekhmet.

"I think we'll meet some... friends soon", she told Sekhmet. "We need more time, right? I can give you a couple of minutes..."

Sekhmet didn't reply, still staring at the screen. She looked at the console below the screen and then again at the screen. It showed "90".

Someone was trying to open the door and Xenirr stood in front of the door, so her superior could be behind her. Xenirr aimed at the door when she heard voices behind it. At the same time, the percentage was 92.

The door opened and one Reploid with the Resistance uniform entered the room. Xenirr shoot him and the Resistance Reploid fell over. But behind that Reploid, there were at least ten more Resistance soldiers. Shoots came from both Xenirr's gun and the Resistance soldiers' ones.

Meanwhile, Sekhmet was still waiting for the percentage to reach 100.

_98... 99... 100 percent COMPLETE_

The console's disc driver opened. Sekhmet quickly picked the disc inside it, put it in one of her suit's pockets and turned.

The Resistance soldiers had injured Xenirr, who was lying over the ground. She was bleeding, but Xenirr tried to get up, her gun pointing at the soldiers.

Sekhmet jump over her partner as the soldiers changed their target. Sekhmet crossed her arms in front of her face and kicked the first Resistance soldier, while the bullets hitting her arms. Sekhmet's foot passed through the soldier's torso. Sekhmet picked the soldier's gun and fired at the remaining soldiers. The horrorized Reploids tried to escape, but the bullets stopped them. One after another, the soldiers fell over.

Sekhmet checked the disc she was carrying. It wasn't damaged during the short battle.

After that, she couldn't help looking at the corpses' faces. They all were frightened, for those soldiers it was like escaping from a huge, nearly invincible mechaniloid. Sekhmet could imagine her own face will shooting those soldiers. She too was afraid of her own face and rage...

But she couldn't be worried about herself now. Xenirr was standing behind her, still bleeding.

"We must hurry now", Sekhmet told Xenirr as she helped her partner to get up. "You need healing and there will be more and more soldiers."

"Don't... worry, Sekhmet", Xenirr said and spit a bit of blood-like liquid. "If I die, it will be a honour helping you."

"What are you talking about? You aren't going to die! It's true that we have to serve Neo Arcadia even sacrificing ourselves, but..." Sekhmet didn't finish. She heard something strange outside the room.

Sekhmet and Xenirr left the room. Sekhmet looked at the passage. Nobody was there, but she could hear the sound of loud bells ringing. They didn't have so much time: they had to leave the place inmediately.

A little ball fell from the ceiling. Sekhmet looked upwards. A human-shaped dark figure jumped from the ceiling to the ground and stood between the two women and the little ball. The women recognized the figure in front of them. The figure turned and looked at them. Sekhmet and Xenirr could see the peculiar mask covering his face and two red eyes stared at the women.

"Phantom-sama..." Xenirr said in a low voice.

The little ball exploded and a thick smoke came from it, covering the three Reploids. Some Resistance soldiers arrived and when the smoke dissipated, they discovered that there was nobody where the smoke was.

* * *

Sekhmet gave the disc to Phantom. The shinobi Reploid looked at it and left it over a desk near him. In the same room, Hanumachine was standing near Phantom. The monkey-shaped Reploid went to the desk and picked the disc.

"Uke! So here is all the information about the Resistance bases!" Hanumachine said. "Looks like you've done well, Sekhmet."

"Thank you" Sekhmet replied and bowed. "But Xenirr helped me. I'm sorry I couldn't help her before."

"At least she's still alive. She needs some repairs, but you don't have to worry about her" Hanumachine explained her. "The Shinobi members are tough and..."

"I told you two not to let them discover you" Phantom told Sekhmet, interrupting Hanumachine. "You got the data, but if I didn't save you, you two would be dead."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Master Phantom. And I know Xenirr feels like me" Sekhmet bowed again. "The Resistance's security system was harder than we thought. We did our best."

Phantom looked at Hanumachine and nodded. The monkey Reploid left the room with the disc. Now Sekhmet was alone with Phantom. The dark Reploid's eyes were staring at Sekhmet's. She didn't know what was happening. Did she disappoint Phantom?

"You... you expected more from me, right... Master Phantom?" she finally asked. Phantom nodded. "And now Xenirr..."

"She'll survive, but I don't worry about her, but about you" Phantom said. "When Xenirr showed me the report about your first mission, I thought you were doing well, and maybe you would be good in espionage. But I was wrong..."

"I told you that the Resistance's..."

"Maybe it was bad idea training for every section of the Neo Arcadian forces. You need some specialization at espionage, as you're more than impressive as a fighter. Ok, you'll begin your training as if you were a new Shinobi member from tomorrow."

"What?! But... you can't do it..."

"I know that... You serve everybody and nobody. But you need to improve. I'll train you again, but you'll have to show me your improvements. And this time... don't fail."

"Yes, Master Phantom" Sekhmet bowed again. "This time, I won't fail."

* * *

A week later, as she was going home after her training session, Sekhmet met a strange Reploid while leaving. This was a female Reploid, a humanoid lynx with glowing golden eyes and little, sharped claws. The lynx Reploid was wearing a black body glove and a blue jacket. The Reploid approached Sekhmet.

"Hey, Sekhmet! Do you like my new look?" the lynx Reploid said. Sekhmet recognized that voice: it was Xenirr's.

"Xenirr? How do you...?"

"It's so hard to explain... my body was seriously damaged. Although I could survive, my career would finish then. That's something I didn't want: if I was going to live, I was going to live as a loyal Neo Arcadian agent, a proud member of the Shinobi Unit, not as a simple civilian."

Xenirr stopped for a moment before she continued:

"So I decided to transfer my thoughts, my mind, my soul, to a new body. It had lots of risk, everybody thought that I was going to die, that kind of operation was impossible. But I had made my decision. And look at me: I'm alive and ready."

"Yes, I see, but..."

"Don't worry. This new body is better than the old one. Now I'm fully operative again" Xenirr then stopped talking and looked downwards. "Err... I'm sorry about what Phantom-sama is doing with you."

"You don't have to feel sorry about me. Don't think like it's your fault. Look, Master Phantom is right, I need more training in infiltration skills. And I won't disappoint him anymore."

"You're optimist at least. That's good!"

"Yes... good... but..."

"Anything you want to tell me, Sekhmet?" Xenirr asked, but Sekhmet didn't answer. "Oh... I see... well, sorry but I must hurry. I'm supposed to be on a mission right now. See you!"

Sekhmet looked at Xenirr running to the door she had left some minutes ago. Sekhmet turned and continue walking.

_"I can improve my skills... I can survive lots of hits... But there's something I can't do... I can't stop my rage. And I'm afraid of that."_

Sekhmet stopped walking and looked upwards.

_"As long as the images of the frightened rebels escaping from me stay in my mind... No, I can't be that cruel.... But... but they're Irregulars. It's my mission to stop the Irregulars."_

_"Now... I'm really... confused..."_


	11. Chapter 10: The red devil

_After a long time with no updates, I'm back again with a new chapter! I don't know if there are so much people reading this fic, but the ones who read it... thank you very much! (Especially Rioni Riishu, thank you for your continued support!!)._

_And remember the..._

_Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction, non-official story. The characters from Rockman/Megaman Zero are © Capcom. Only the fan characters appearing are mine. _

* * *

**Chapter 10: The red devil **

It had been two months since Sekhmet's second mission. She had been training with Phantom all this time, although she could participate in some missions, especially for the Earth Force and the Shinobi Unit. In both units, Sekhmet counted with Xenirr's support. The lynx Reploid was both a good fighter and friend, helping Sekhmet whenever she needed.

Sekhmet's infiltration skills had improved, even faster than her combat ones, although she was still a skilful fighter. Her second training with Phantom made her more dreadful.

Now, she and Xenirr where at the command room, as Lieutenant Khano was talking to the soldiers in front of him. Khano was a tiger-like Reploid, an arrogant but respected leader. Anyways, both Sekhmet and Xenirr didn't like him. Especially Sekhmet: she hated the way he leaded part of the Earth Army, treating the soldiers as if they were slaves. She didn't agree with that, of course. She had always thought that the military rank doesn't have to make you feel that you're better than anyone and that other people are less than crap.

"According to the information the Espionage Department retrieved, we know more about the Resistance's plans" Khano was saying and a holographic map was shown in front of him. He pointed at it and continued: "Dr Ciel, one of the Resistance leaders, and some soldiers are going on an expedition to the ruins next to this forest."

The map zoomed in on the ruins. For the looks, it was more like an old abandoned laboratory than some kind of archaeological ruins. Khano pointed at the laboratory's ruins.

"We have to stop them before they reach the main gate. The Earth Force will take care of this. You will support the Pantheon drones we're sending to capture Dr Ciel. Along with the main force, we've prepared a little Golem squad. And remember: although Irregular humans have the same treat as Irregular Reploids, we have to capture Dr Ciel alive! Do you understand?!"

"YES, SIR!!!"

Sekhmet and Xenirr had been listening carefully to everything Lieutenant Khano was saying. Xenirr was annoyed.

"Espionage Department... What the hell is that guy thinking about?" Xenirr said. "The Shinobi Unit isn't just a simple Espionage Department... Damn Khano and his ego."

"Don't care about that. We know that Khano won't change" Sekhmet sighed. "Once again, I'll lead the Alpha Squad... I must go with the guys now... By the way, do you remember what Master Phantom told you?"

"Yes, yes... you've already asked that three times at least", Xenirr nodded. "Ciel won't escape from me while the others are eliminating her pals."

"The most impressive thing about this is that we're going to capture a teenager. She's 14 years old, according to my data base."

"The most important thing isn't how old Ciel is" Xenirr replies. "She's one of the most important rebel leaders and our mission is to capture her because she's a powerful enemy for Neo Arcadia… Don't worry, Sek, this will be a piece of cake."

"Better don't be so self-confident, Xenirr... for some reason, this won't be that easy."

"What can those rebels do against Neo Arcadia? You're leading the Alpha Squad. And I'll be waiting to capture their leader... piece of cake!"

"Hmph… Maybe you're right, but..." Sekhmet stopped and then she said: "We'll talk about this later. We can't be late."

"That's right! We have to stop them!" Xenirr said. "Ok, see ya, Sekhmet! And good luck!"

"Thanks... the same to you", Sekhmet didn't sound as confident as her partner.

* * *

Sekhmet arrived at the huge transport. The soldiers and Pantheons from the Alpha Squad were waiting for her. The brown Reploid looked at the squadron as they saluted her. Sekhmet sighed and entered the transport.

She was still worried. She knew there was something wrong and wanted to know why she was feeling that. Before the meeting, Sekhmet was talking with Dr Grant about the operation. The scientist told her about a secret lying on those ruins. Although she asked him about that, Dr Grant didn't explain her anything more. But he said that the secret lying there would play an important role in this war.

Maybe that unknown thing at the ruins would answer her question...

The transport took off and followed the other aircrafts going straight to the place the maps were showing: the forest where the ruins were. According to the navigator system, it wouldn't take them more than twenty minutes to arrive at the forest and begin the operation.

"_I'll better relax until we arrive"_ Sekhmet thought. _"This will be hard…"_

* * *

"We better have some little rest before continuing" one of the soldiers in green said to his partners.

The little Resistance group stopped walking, but the soldiers stayed alert. The Resistance had always lived with the Neo Arcadian threat behind every corner, every door and even every tree in that forest. One of the soldiers with the highest rank walked up to the young blonde teenager in pink.

The girl's ponytail moved swiftly when she turned and saw the soldier approaching her. She seemed to be worried.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Ciel" the soldier said. "We can't stop now, even if we stay alert. We don't know when those Neo Arcadia guys will come. If we don't move … Oh my… I don't to imagine what would happen…"

"I know that, Milan, but... we can't push ourselves that hard"

Ciel didn't finish her sentence as a little, dark pink fairy-shaped figure flew around her. The Cyberelf was floating next to Ciel as the young lady smiled at it.

"Oh, it's you, Passy" Ciel approached a bit to the Cyberelf as she spoke. "Have you discovered something about him?"

"We're near him, I can sense it", Passy told Ciel. "But I saw some aircrafts a few miles away. They were landing... There's no doubt: the Neo Arcadians know that we're here."

"I told you, Ciel!" Milan replied and looked at Ciel. "We must hurry if we want to finish this. He's our last hope. We can't make him wait any longer!"

Milan didn't wait for Ciel's reply and immediately ordered the other soldiers to move. All the soldiers picked their guns and began to advance. Ciel and Passy nodded and followed Milan, so they three were in front of the little group of soldiers.

* * *

The transports landed. The aircrafts' gates opened and a large number of Pantheons took their places in front of the transports. After them, the Reploid soldiers positioned themselves behind the Pantheons. The officers were the last ones to leave the aircrafts.

The last transport, the biggest one, opened its gate and showed what it was carrying. Some soldiers could see the twenty enormous robots in a long row. All those impressive, stone face gigantic robots were standing still, inactive. If those Golem units were enough to impress the Neo Arcadian soldiers, they would do a great job against the Resistance soldiers. Or at least, that was what the Neo Arcadians thought.

Sekhmet sighed as she was looking at the Alpha Squad again. She was going to send all those persons to chase a little Resistance group. That sounded ridiculous: nearly two hundred people chasing maybe a dozen of rebels or even less than that. Too much wasted effort.

"Alpha Squad, let's go!!" she yelled, knowing that there was nothing she could do against this.

The squad slowly entered the deep forest. The Pantheons were in front of the other troops, as the Reploid soldiers and some little robots were advancing behind the drones. Sekhmet was between both parts of the squad, commanding both groups.

The female Reploid observed the trees from both sides of the path. Some of there were natural trees, but among them there were artificial ones. That forest looked so weird. A strange mixture of nature and technology was surrounding the little squad. She was the only one to notice this: the drones and the soldiers were more worried about reaching their target than observing what was surrounding them. Maybe they were too used to see things like that so they didn't pay to much attention.

But there was something she noticed that the others didn't. Sekhmet looked at the two golden eyes staring at her and nodded. The eyes disappeared and Sekhmet continued with the group.

After fifteen minutes of walk, Sekhmet began to think that they were in the wrong way. Or maybe the other squads did the entire job for them and they had been too late. But if the second choice was the right one, then she would have received a message from the other officers. So she was more nervous, thinking that they were lost and the Resistance soldiers had taken more advantage with their mistake...

But she was surprised when the Pantheon Hunters began to run faster than the other drones and soldiers. The drones lift their guns and began to shoot. Sekhmet quickly dashed through the other Pantheons. When she reached the Hunters, Sekhmet could see some Resistance soldiers facing the drones and firing their guns. She was expecting the worst and now it was like fortune was smiling at her.

"So we've found them…" Sekhmet mumbled. She prepared the little communicator and spoke to it: "Lieutenant Khano… Sergeant Sekhmet here... We've found the rebels. We've just proceeded to eliminate them and capture Dr Ciel!"

A male voice came from the communicator and said: "Lieutenant Khano here… Roger that! We're sending the reinforcements!"

"We don't need any reinforcements, Lieutenant!" Sekhmet replied. "We can deal with this..."

Khano's voice sounded louder: "We're sending some Golem units to support your squad. We're sending more troops as well. Send your coordinates now!"

"We don't need any reinforcements, Lieutenant!"

"Sergeant Sekhmet, do what I've told you NOW!"

Angry with herself and with Lieutenant Khano, Sekhmet had to send the coordinates as her squad was running faster and faster, chasing the little Resistance group. The trees were slowing them down, so the rebels had some advantage. Sekhmet was trying to find the young rebel leader, but the confusion and the Pantheons weren't allowing her to see Ciel among the rebels.

Some minutes later, the sound of the Golem units approaching announced the arrival of more and more Neo Arcadian forces. The rebel soldiers were scared, facing a large number of Pantheons and Reploid soldier, but never expected the Golems. The rebels watched horrified how the huge stone-face Golems opened their mouths, firing a thin green laser, cutting everything in its way. The limbs of the soldiers were falling to the ground and the Pantheons stepped over them without slowing down. The Neo Arcadian soldiers finally reached the Pantheons. And when three more Golem units passed near her, Sekhmet was behind the entire Alpha Squad.

Horrified by the scene she had witnessed, Sekhmet looked all the mess around her. A familiar presence made her look at the surrounding trees. The golden eyes appeared again. Xenirr's lynx-shaped body came from the trees. The lynx Reploid looked worried about her partner.

"What's the matter, Sekhmet?" Xenirr asked. "Why are you standing here and not chasing them?"

Sekhmet didn't reply at first, but finally she did: "Haven't you seen it? The horror... those rebels were frightened. You can think they're just enemies. They're our similars... Haven't you…?"

"Sekhmet, they're Irregulars, they're against Neo Arcadia! Our actions are justified as we help this world to get rid of all this scum."

But Xenirr's words didn't cheer Sekhmet on. The lynx-shaped Reploid looked at Sekhmet again. Knowin that she wouldn't make Sekhmet change her mind, Xenirr dashed and disappeared among the trees.

Sekhmet remembered that Xenirr was going to capture Ciel. That was her role in this operation.

The mission… She breathed deeply and continued running. Sekhmet was far away from the main group, but she could be faster than most Reploids in Neo Arcadia. The second training with Phantom was more useful than she thought.

"_Here they are!"_ Sekhmet thought when she was a couple of meters away from the last Reploid soldier.

Sekhmet heard an explosion and she dashed towards with an incredible speed. In a few seconds, she was next to the first line Pantheon Hunters.

She looked at the huge hole on the huge stone door, and the dead Resistance soldier lying next to it. Some Pantheon Hunters went through the hole. Sekhmet stood next to it. She would like to see what was at the other side, but the Pantheons didn't allow her to see it.

She looked upwards and discovered a familiar face above her. Xenirr smiled when Sekhmet looked at her. The lynx Reploid jumped and landed next to her partner. Sekhmet looked at the hole and the Pantheons and grinned.

"Looks like you're late, Xenirr" Sekhmet said. "The Pantheons are doing your job..."

"Those dolls won't have any chance if the red Reploid wakes up."

"What are you talking about?" Sekhmet asked, her smile replaced by a curious expression. "What's that red Reploid thing?"

"I've told you something you don't have to know... And I'm not going to tell you the rest of the story."

"No, my friend… there are no secrets between us. You're going to tell me what…"

Sekhmet and Xenirr stopped talking when they heard a male cry and then a female voice. Xenirr entered the room, pushing the Pantheons in front of her to move forwards. Sekhmet didn't move, but she wanted to know what was going on. Now she'd have to wait until the mission was over.

Sekhmet was going to see what was happening in the next room. There were less Pantheons blocking the hole this time, so it should be easier to see the end of their mission. But a white light coming from the next room blinded her. She stepped backwards with her claw covering the face. The light disappeared and Sekhmet tried to see what was happening.

A light red armoured male Reploid with long blonde hair was standing in front of the Pantheon Hunters. Behind him there was a young lady in pink with a long blonde ponytail. Sekhmet recognized Ciel, but she was wondering about the red Reploid.

"Is that the guy Xenirr was talking about?" she asked herself.

The red Reploid picked a gun up from the corpse of a Resistance soldier next to Ciel. Sekhmet saw how Ciel approached the red Reploid and told him something. The red Reploid, who looked a bit confused, nodded and began to run towards the Pantheons. The drones aimed, but the mysterious Reploid was faster and shoot them all. The Pantheons fell over one after another, as the mysterious red warrior was running towards the hole. Ciel was following him. More Pantheons went to the door, so once again Sekhmet couldn't see anything from the next room.

* * *

"Zero, please... Save me!" what was Ciel said to the red Reploid after he picked Milan's gun.

The red Reploid was confused. Why was he going to help that girl? He just picked the gun for curiosity, but now she wanted him to save her. When he looked at the drones walking up to him and Ciel, there was no escape.

"Save me!" Ciel repeated.

Zero nodded and aimed. The silent Reploid began to fire the gun, eliminating the Pantheons one by one. Ciel was happy to see Zero in action, but at the same time she was scared of the carnage. She didn't say anything and just followed him, as the Pantheons were being destroyed by a single gunner.

More Pantheons were beginning to block the hole they were going to, so Ciel and Zero didn't have any chances to escape. Zero stopped and looked at Ciel.

"Better stay back", he told Ciel.

Ciel thought that Zero was going to attack the Pantheons who were waiting for them to reach the hole, but he didn't do that. Instead of that, Zero aimed upwards and began to fire the gun repeatedly. With every shoot, there was a female cry coming from the darkness. Zero stopped and then aimed at the Pantheons.

At the same time Zero shot at the new Pantheons, a feline-like figure fell from the ceiling. Zero told Ciel to follow him. The girl looked at the feline figure and stepped backwards.

"That one won't get up anymore", Zero said. "Now follow me!"

* * *

Sekhmet was in the middle of a total chaos. The Reploid soldiers were going to support the Pantheon Hunters and so did the Guardians. Sekhmet heard shoots from everywhere, and more Pantheons were falling. The Reploid soldiers were firing their weapons, but something like a red rampage was killing them off too. Sekhmet saw the mysterious red Reploid advancing through the defeated enemies, and Ciel following him.

Sekhmet saw them, but they didn't notice that the female Reploid was observing them two. Zero was more worried about the enemies in front of him and Ciel was only trying not to lose Zero's track.

And what was happening with Sekhmet? Why didn't she stop them? She was just a few inches from them and instead of capturing Ciel or attacking the mysterious new Reploid, she stood there, impressed by the destructive power of that Reploid. It was something she had never seen before. It was like a red devil... and she then realized that she wouldn't have any chances against him.

The least injured soldiers were staring at Zero and Ciel getting away from them. One of the soldiers approached Sekhmet and asked what they were going to do. She looked at the remains of the squad. It was like the incident in the desert a couple of months ago. But this was worse: this was all because a single Reploid. It was… a shame.

"The reinforcements will handle this", she said and went to the next room.

Sekhmet entered the room, looking at the water and the ruins surrounding her. The Pantheon corpses and the single dead Resistance soldiers were floating in the water. But there was another body that Sekhmet didn't notice before.

"What the…"

She walked up to where the floating body was. Sekhmet knelt and looked at the body and all the bullet holes on it. Sekhmet put her claw off and grabbed the dead body. She looked at her dead friend's face. There was a bullet hole in the middle of Xenirr's forehead. Sekhmet remained silent for nearly two minutes, trying not to believe what she was seeing. Finally, she couldn't do anything but yell…

"No… it can't… it can't… Xenirr… NOOOOOOOOOOO…!!!!!"

_

* * *

_

_Three hours later..._

Sekhmet sent the report about the operation. She didn't understand how a single Reploid had destroyed a large number of drones and soldiers. He even destroyed Golem unit, something impossible for a single warrior. And he escaped with Ciel!

But she was more worried about Xenirr's death. This time, it was impossible to neither make a new body for her nor repair the actual one. Besides, her head was seriously damaged and the memory data was erased after being shot by Zero. The bullet hole from her forehead was the reason for that.

Zero... The name of the red Reploid came to Sekhmet's mind. She heard that name from Lieutant Khano, after he was informed about the red Reploid's attack.

And she remembered what she did when she saw Zero… Why was she standing next to him when she could stop that Reploid? Why was she afraid of him? Wasn't she going to serve Neo Arcadia until death? But… she thought that there wouldn't be any chances to defeat Zero.

"You appreciate your life, it's something usual" Dr Grant told her.

The scientist was at his laboratory, helping Sekhmet to upgrade some parts of her claw weapon. Sekhmet had told him everything about the operation. The human turned to her and sighed after she finished.

"I'm sorry about your friend... but you can't go down because of that. You're alive, right? That's the most important thing for you now."

"You're talking as if Xenirr was some kind of pet" the annoyed Sekhmet replied. "She was my friend and that Reploid killed her… And I failed Neo Arcadia for not..."

"Don't blame yourself!" Dr Grant interrupted her. "What would happen if you tried to stop that Reploid? I'm sure he would kill you as he did with Xenirr. Did you want that?!"

Sekhmet's mind went back to the past again. This time, she remembered her second mission, when she and Xenirr were retrieving some information about the Resistance's bases. Sekhmet remembered too what she was trying to tell to her partner, when Xenirr was badly wounded. She knew what she was going to tell her before she heard the sound of alarm bells.

"The best way to serve Neo Arcadia... is being alive" she slowly said. "That was what I tried to tell Xenirr two months ago..."

"Then, you know what to do, right?" Dr Grant barely smiled. "Try to stay alive. That's what I want... and what you want. You can try to hide it, but every living being, it doesn't matter if it's an animal, a human or a Reploid, wants to be alive, wants to know what's next."

Sekhmet looked at Dr Grant and showed a little smile. She was going to leave the laboratory, but before that she asked:

"Do you think we'll have to face that red devil again?"

Dr Grant sighed again and answered her: "Yes, I'm afraid you'll see him more often. I would tell you more about him… but I'll have to go to the main data base before I'm sure if the rumours about this Zero are true."

Sekhmet shrugged and said goodbye to Dr Grant. The scientist promised her to finish with the claw's upgrade before the next day. She barely smiled and left.

"_Zero... the legendary Reploid"_, Dr Grant thought. _"I thought he was dead, and looks like the Resistance needs him. Is he going to fight against X, the one who had been his best friend a century ago? If he's going to do that, it's because there's some reason to support the Resistance. There's a reason for leaving this false paradise." _

"_I have the feeling that there's something the government is hiding. And I'm going to discover it. But... if I discover it and decide to leave Neo Arcadia, what's going to happen to Sekhmet? Am I going to convince her to leave this place? She has a dream... and I promised her not to interfere in it. And I want to keep my promise... although it isn't the right thing."_


	12. Interlude: The S Project

**Interlude: The S Project**

Phantom was standing in the middle of a large circular room. The glowing walls were surrounding him and the floor itself had a strange bright. The leader of the Shinobi Unit was looking at the shadowy throne and the figure sitting on it. It was a male, young looking Reploid, with a dark grey body glove and blue armour. His red eyes were staring at Phantom's. The Shinobi Reploid bowed before him.

"Zero... So they've brought him to life..." the blue Reploid mumbled with a soft and a bit childish voice.

"Hai, X-sama", Phantom said and stared at X. "He's a strong foe. It has been only a week since the rebels revived him and he has turned into a serious problem. That Zero has destroyed the retirement centre and attacked one of our supply trains. He subtracted an important Cyberelf from it."

"Yes, I know that... It was discussed in the last Energy Crisis meeting" X crossed his arms and looked upwards. "The alternative energy research has been delayed. That's what annoys me the most" he looked at Phantom again. "We're doing the best for Neo Arcadia, trying to find a new energy source and solve this crisis. And because of those rebel rats, everything is slowing down. And now Zero is helping them."

"That's true, X-sama... But after all those incidents, we can't be careless, we have to be prepared."

"What do you mean with 'prepared', Phantom"

"The Orochi mechaniloid has been sent to one of our energy factories. It's an abandoned one, but according to the new information we have, this factory has become one of the rebels' targets."

"Excellent. As always, you're doing the finest job, Phantom", X said with a big grin and Phantom nodded. "Well, what about the other Generals?"

"After Aztec Falcon's failure and the train incident, Harpuia has been more worried about the security and air forces. Some of his agents are acting at the main city's walls", Phantom answered immediately.

"Harpuia is always trying to make up for his mistakes. A good boy, I must say... maybe too good, but I can't blame him for that... What about Fafnir and Leviathan?"

"As you know, Fafnir and Anubis are securing the desert zone near the city ruins outside Neo Arcadia. There were some suspicious moves a few days ago and they're investigating them too."

"The desert has lots of secrets we haven't discovered yet... like that Repliforce soldier who was found two months ago."

"Hai, X-sama… And finally, Leviathan has left Blizzack Staggroff in charge of the underground headquarters, as she's trying to hack the new Resistance's server."

"Fine... And what can you tell me about our little lioness?"

Phantom didn't answer as fast as before. He hesitated for a few seconds after finally saying: "Actually, Sekhmet is doing as well as we expected, X-sama. She and Maha Ganeshariff have been sent to retrieve the data from the ancient lab where Zero was resting."

X was listening to this with not so much interest. Phantom could feel that his master was tired of listening how Sekhmet was acting more like a spy or a hacker than a warrior. Since the end of her second training with Phantom and except the time when Zero was resurrected, Sekhmet had been doing lots of jobs for the Shinobi Unit, specially the ones related to information retrieval.

For the leader of the Shinobi Unit, Sekhmet was an awesome fighter. Maybe not as strong as any of the Shitennou, but she was one of the finest Neo Arcadian agents. And she needed to develop other useful skills, besides the combat ones. And that was why he trained her twice, the last time for two months.

But X wasn't thinking in that way. From the beginning, the S Project was orientated to create the most powerful soldier, a real killing machine which could wipe the rebels out. And he discovered that the result was simply a Reploid with more strength than usual. Maybe Sekhmet's mysterious rage was the only thing that fascinated X.

Although he let Sekmet perform other kind of jobs like espionage or hacking, he did that as he believed that Sekhmet would fed up with those jobs and do what she was originally created for... But it didn't work.

"I have some interesting information related to her, X-sama..."

X opened his eyes widely, excited due toPhantom's unexpected sentence. Phantom showed a little disc. X pushed a button on his throne when he saw the shinobi Reploid's disc and a hologram projector emerged from the floor, in front of Phantom. He inserted the disc and switched the projector on.

A thin ray oflight came from the projector, then widening and showing a rotating image. The hologram coming from the projector was showing a 3D model of Sekhmet. It showed her internal circuits and some details of her claw weapon. After that, the rotating virtual model disappeared and a list of codes, names, numbers and blueprints replaced it. X was reading all the data on the blueprints and grinned when he finished.

"So those are the secrets behind the S Project..." X got up and laughed. "It's more interesting than I thought. That's what Dr Grant was hiding, something related to the old Mavericks… Sigma's Ultimate Project."

X walked up to the hologram projector and looked at Phantom. It was like Phantom needed some mexplanation, as he couldn't find any answers to his master's words. And X acceded to give him what he wanted:

"Dr Grant was the real man behind the S Project and never revealed all the information about it. I assigned him the project to create the ultimate weapon, the greatest Reploid soldier ever. He even named the project… S Project… Sekhmet… Sigma…"

"The Ultimate Project… I thought it was a legend, both the first and second versions."

"Now you can see it isn't a legend, Phantom, but a real Irregular project. This was the way to find the greatest fighter ever..." X looked at the hologram projector and continued: "All this information is dangerous, but I can use it properly. I know how to deal with this as Dr Grant did a good job, although I never imagined he would use this project as a base…"

X took the disc from the projector and switched the machine off. He observed the disc and then stared at Phantom.

"Now I have this information, that scientist is useless."

Phantom nodded, although he didn't really understand why his master wanted to get rid of that scientist. It's true that this Maverick project was dangerous in the past, but if Grant has worked to make it useful for Neo Arcadia, why did X say that? The dark ninja Reploid found this strange, as some of X's orders during the last years. But his loyalty was over his own thoughts. He had to accept X's decision, either he liked them or not.

Anyways,there was still a questionPhantom couldn't leave without any answer: "What about Sekhmet? She would rise against us if..."

"She's loyal to the Neo Arcadian society and will accept it!" X replied with annoyance, as he didn't believe that even Phantom could have doubts about his words. "You taught her that betrayal must be punished and traitors are among us, didn't you? And we can say that Grant is some kind of traitor... so she has to understand that."

Phantom didn't say anything for nearly a minute. He looked at his master and knelt.

"... And nobody has to know the relationship between her origins and Grant's betrayal" Phantom seemed to understand his master's explanation.

X grinned againand nodded. "The secrets of the S Project will be secret for everybody, except for you and me."

Phantom bowed once again and left the room. X looked at the disc and went back to his throne. He left the disc on one of the throne's arms and sat down.

"Zero's return, the secrets of the S Project revealed... Things have turned more interesting than I expected. I wonder what's coming next...

Will even the Ultimate Project Mk II return after all this time?"


	13. Chapter 11: The defeat of the wise eleph...

_Time to go back to action, as it's said! First of all, I want to warn you that although Copy X has related Sekhmet to Sigma, you will discover in the next chapter (not in this one) that mentioning 'Sigma' doesn't really mean Sekhmet is the Maverick leader himself, but she's related to the old Mavericks in general. And you'll discover that it isn't as creepy or lame as it sounds. ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The defeat of the wise elephant**

"Now leave this to me, girl."

The big rounded body, elephant-like Reploid walked slowly to the remains of a computer. He connected his long mechanic trunk to the computer's terminal. Sekhmet was standing behind him, waiting for Maha Ganeshariff to finish.

Ganeshariff, or simply Ganesh, was incredibly big. Only his rounded torso was nearly twice Sekhmet's height. And she preferred not to wonder about his weight. But that huge body had some advantages against enemies. Ganeshariff's body was so thick that even beam sabres were useless against it. It was like a walking fortress with a long trunk.

Sekhmet looked around. The corpses of Pantheons were surrounding them, floating in that greenish water. It has been a week since Zero's revival and all those bodies are still there, in the same place. Milan's corpse was there too, next to Ganeshariff. Sekhmet could see his body, riddled with bullet holes: the Resistance soldier was standing so long against the Pantheons' bullets. That Milan had to be a tough guy...

The female Reploid looked at where Xenirr's corpse was when she found it. Sekhmet remembered the battle in those ruins, Zero's resurrection, Xenirr's body floating in water... Ganeshariff's voice brought her back to the present time.

"I told you to leave, girl! Why are you here then?"

"There's something I don't like, Ganesh", Sekhmet replied. "I'm sure that Zero is coming..."

"Zero?" Ganeshariff said with surprise as he glared at Sekhmet. He began to laugh. "If he comes here, I'll smash him... Don't interrupt me now, ok? I'm processing all this data and I don't need your stupid worries!"

"But... What if you are wrong? You're an idiot if you think you'll…"

"Shut up!" Ganesh interrupted Sekhmet before she made him angrier than he was because of her words. "Leave this place, I don't need you anymore!"

Sekhmet didn't reply this time. She turned and looked at the water. Although Ganeshariff didn't consider Zero as a menace, Sekhmet knew that the few Pantheons they left guarding the entrance of this abandoned laboratory weren't enough to stop a normal Resistance group. And she couldn't imagine what that red devil would do with them. Sekhmet wished that her feeling about Zero going to the ruins was wrong.

Yes, Maha Ganeshariff was so overconfident. He was a tough fighter. Besides his strong, thick body, Gansehariff's brain was filled with tons of battle routines and several strategies extracted from the combats he had seen. After Zero's awakening, Ganeshariff had been watching the videos from the latest Neo Arcadian failures and studied Zero's routines. The elephant Reploid was sure that Zero wouldn't surprise him... and he would know how to counter-attack the crimson Reploid.

* * *

"Ok... it's over. I have all the data we need", Ganeshariff removed his trunk from the terminal and turned. He looked at where Sekhmet had to be, but there was nobody. "Finally she has gone. I was thinking she wouldn't leave this room, that stupid brat... Well, now I'll go back to the headquarters with the data, and..."

But at that moment, a single figure passed through the ruins. Ganeshariff stared at the mysterious character. The red Reploid with long blonde hair, his armour covered by the blood-like liquid, was pointing at Ganeshariff with his buster gun.

"So you're the infamous Zero", Ganeshariff said with a calm voice and pointed at himself. "My name is Maha Ganeshariff. I'm in charge of data processing and handling information."

"I'm not interested in your job, fat boy" Zero replied, still aiming his gun at Ganeshariff. "I'm looking for some data and I suppose you have it, right? So give me that information and go home."

"What a pity, skinny... Your precious data has been stored in my memory", Ganeshariff poked his head with his thick finger. "If you want it, you'll have to defeat me and download it from my brain... that is, if you don't destroy it too, of course. Are you man enough to do that?"

"I was waiting for it", and with those words, Zero fired his buster.

Ganeshariff didn't move and let the shoot hit him. The elephant Reploid looked at the tinny smoking black spot on his belly. He then observed Zero, who was prepared for the next shoot.

"Did you really think that tiny buster would hurt me?" Ganeshariff teased Zero and lift his right arm. "Little idiot… And now I'll show you real pain!"

Ganeshariff's hand began to move quickly as the elephant-like Reploid was slowly advancing. Zero shot again, but the bullet was blocked by Ganeshariff's hand before it slapped Zero. The red Reploid flew five metres away from Ganeshariff. Zero quickly got up and wielded his beam sabre, the old green Z-Sabre, looking for any weak points. But Ganeshariff was a huge walking fortress. And with those slaps, it would be nearly impossible to slash him.

Zero dashed leftwards as the enormous hand nearly slapped him again. Ganeshariff could be slow, but his slaps were incredibly fast.

Switching the Z-Sabre off, Zero took another weapon, a little beam spear. Zero ran towards Ganeshariff as the huge Reploid was turning to follow Zero. The blonde Reploid jumped and attacked with the spear, which enlarged itself several times than its original size. Zero could stab Ganeshariff with the Triple Rod, but it was a superficial wound under Ganeshariff's right arm. At least, he could hurt him in some way…

The elephant-like Reploid pushed Zero away from him. He was angry, more than Zero could imagine. Ganeshariff moved his right arm. Besides the little wound, it was ok.

"I won't allow you to use those filthy tricks anymore!" Ganeshariff yelled and his arms, legs and head withdrew into his large body, turning him into a giant metal ball.

"Shit!" Zero muttered.

Ganeshariff's trunk came from the enormous metal ball, enlarging more and more, and reached the ceiling. Then, Ganeshariff began to act like a pendulum, going from one side of the room to another. Zero was expecting Ganeshariff's imminent attack.

Finally, Ganeshariff's trunk returned to the metal ball and the huge Reploid descend over Zero. Luckily for the red Reploid, Zero dashed forwards and turned, waiting for Ganeshariff to return to his elephant form. But he didn't do it. Instead of that, the huge ball began to roll and advanced towards Zero. The blonde Reploid jumped over a rock, then another and finally over Ganeshariff. The fast huge Reploid hit a wall, stopping his rolling, but launched two bombs at the same time. One of them hit the ground, but the other one was flying towards Zero.

Quickly, Zero released his last weapon. A little white stick appear on his forearm, with a little beam blade in each side. The stick began to turn around, as the beam blades created a weak energy shield that covered part of Zero's body, enough to block the bomb. The shield cracked with the explosion and vanished.

"That shield saved your life this time... but it won't save you again!" Ganeshariff yelled.

The elephant Reploid stared at Zero. Gansehariff's fangs then were fired, acting like two big missiles approaching to Zero. They were easy to avoid, or at least that was what Zero thought at first. After being dodged, the fangs returned. Zero turned and looked at how the fangs were moving: they weren't going to return at the same altitude they came at. However, that trick didn't confuse Zero, who dodged the fangs again. This time barely, but the fact that he avoided the attack surprised Ganeshariff.

"WHAT!" Ganeshariff said, impressed by Zero's agility. "It isn't going as I calculated. According to my counts, the fang boomerangs had to kill you!"

"It's a pity your prediction wasn't that good, isn't it?" Zero calmly said. "Give me the data you have and I'll let you live."

"NEVER! I'll destroy you! The enemies of Neo Arcadia, all the enemies of the humankind… MUST DIE!"

"If you don't appreciate your life... there's no other choice" Zero took again his Z-Sabre. "Activate Thunder Chip..."

With those words, the beam sabre cracked, some yellow sparks surrounding it. The Z-Sabre began to glow and its normal green light turned into an intense yellow glow. Ganeshariff attacked using his slapping attacks again, hoping to stop Zero before the red Reploid could attack him. But it was useless.

Zero dodged Ganeshariff's slaps and once again he was standing next to the elephant Reploid. The blonde Reploid jumped and stabbed again were he did before with the Triple Rod, but this time the beam blade got deeper into Ganeshariff's body.

The electric shock was so terrible for Ganeshariff's circuits, as Zero released the power of his charged Z-Sabre. Ganeshariff felt how all his body was being paralysed. He knelt and couldn't believe what was happening. Although Zero retired the sabre from the wound, Ganeshariff still felt the electricity stunning him.

"WHY!" Ganeshariff cried. "I was... supposed... to be... invincible! How could... you do the same... attack twice and... I... didn't... stop... stop..."

Zero wasn't listening to him; he even didn't care about Ganeshariff anymore. The blonde Reploid connected a little device to Ganeshariff's trunk, beginning the data transfer. The nearly dead Reploid glanced at Zero for the last time.

"Although you've... defeated... me... It's... too late... You're... going to... die... Zero... these ruins... will be... your... grave!"

After this, a huge rock fell from the ceiling and squeezed the stunned Ganeshariff. The trunk was ripped off from the head. The data transfer was interrupted before it finished.

"Damn!" Zero yelled and as more rocks were falling, he quickly left the room. "I hope the data I was able to download from his head is useful. I have to return to the base and give Ciel what I've retrieved."

* * *

The camera was destroyed, along with Ganeshariff's body and part of the room, before it could record Zero leaving the room with the data. Sekhmet switched the screen off and sighed.

"I knew he wouldn't have any chance against that devil", Sekhmet muttered. "At least the camera I put before leaving is useful: I can see Zero is a great fighter and that he isn't a predictable one. That's the best thing… It will be an honour to meet him someday... when I'm prepared for our fight."

The female Reploid sent the report of the mission to Phantom, describing all the battle and how Zero escaped with part of the data. This wouldn't make Phantom happy, but at least Sekhmet could say it was Ganeshariff's fault, not hers. Besides, she was told not to face Zero until she was prepared, so even if she helped Ganeshariff, the result of the battle would be the same.

After sending the report, Sekhmet decided to go back home. It was a quiet night and even the centre of the main city of Neo Arcadia was silent. Only a few people were walking on the streets. She took the transport to the residential suburbs were she lived with her creator, Sergeus Grant. The time she was going back home was the best moment of every day. She had always lots of things to say and also Dr Grant had some interesting topics to talk about, except the days he was too busy and either he was tired or working at his laboratory.

That day, before she went in her mission with Ganesh, Sergeus told her to visit his father, Albert Grant, after she finished her mission. Sekhmet didn't know if it would be too late and hoped she'd be free the next day. She had never seen Dr Grant's father, but Sergeus told Sekhmet that Albert Grant was so interested in meeting her. She could understand it: she was born six months ago and Albert didn't have the chance to see her in all that time.

While she was still thinking about it, the transport arrived and Sekhmet went to the apartment. When she opened the door, she didn't expect to see something like what she was seeing. The furniture was all in the floor, turned into lots of wood, glass and metal pieces. She rushed to Dr Grant's bedroom.

The little dog-shaped robot, Gary, was there and looked at Sekhmet when she arrived. The room was a total mess. It looked like the scientist was fighting against someone. But who?

Little Gary jumped next to the bed, like pointing at something. Sekhmet stared at a little round object on the bed. She picked the disc up and looked at it. She read "For Sekhmet" on it.


	14. Chapter 12: Sergeus, the traitor

_After a long absence, I'm back to action! And this time with two new chapters._

_Thank you everybody for the support and for reading this fic. Now I need more time to read others' fics too..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Sergeus, the traitor**

The computer Sekhmet had in her bedroom was intact, as the rest of the room. All the other rooms were a mess, but hers wasn't like that. The one or the ones who had been there weren't interested in her. Sekhmet knew that Sergeus was their real target… maybe it was worse than she being the one they were looking for.

She turned the computer on and inserted the disc when the computer was ready. She waited for the computer's explorer to show its contents. A video file and some written data was all she could see. Sekhmet clicked on the video file and opened it. A video player program was opened and the words LOADING appeared on the screen, until the video began. Sekhmet recognized the room showed in the screen: it was Dr Grant's laboratory. And the scientist was there, like looking at her. Sergeus looked worried, his tired eyes moving nervously to one side and another.

With a low voice, Dr Grant began to talk. His voice showed his nervousness more than his eyes could.

"Ahem... Hello, Sekhmet... Er, well... If you have the disc, this means that I've been arrested... or maybe I've escaped from Neo Arcadia... I hope it will be the second one... But... but I don't want you to worry about this, please! ... Oh my... I have to explain you certain things..."

Sekhmet found it rather confusing. Why would Grant escape from Neo Arcadia or being arrested? He didn't do anything wrong… at least, that's what she knew.

"Yesterday, I looked at the log of my computer here in the lab and discovered that someone had stolen some important data. Information related to you and the whole S Project. I know Master X was so interested in the secrets of the project. I didn't really expect this, but I'm sure he has sent someone to steal the data from my computer.

That data was something nobody had to know... even you. That information is dangerous... My theory is that Master X wanted to see how good you're in real missions before ordering someone to steal the data. Maybe this has been their best opportunity. I thought that information would be safe here in the lab, but I've been a fool..."

Sekhmet listened carefully to the video, and she was getting more and more worried. What was that information? Why is it so important and dangerous? And why did Dr Grant hide it?

"Well… I have to explain you the whole story... Listen to it careful, please…

More than a century ago, the Irregular Hunters discovered some important files about an Irregular project. Rumours said that Sigma was interested in creating the most powerful warrior ever to destroy the Irregular Hunters and the human society. He hired some of the best scientists for it, most of them Irregulars, of course. Yes, it sounds similar to what Master X did, but the purposes are different. Or not? How ironic…

According to the information the Hunters had, the chief of the so called Ultimate Project was Grigori Wisecloak, a Maverick scientist. Nobody knew anything about him, just that he was preparing everything for getting the soldiers Sigma wanted. But Grigori's blueprints were lost during the crisis caused by the Repliforce incident.

The data was found later in the remains of Izzy Glow's fortress-laboratory, before Eurasia's crash. After the station's incident, Julius Grant, one of my ascendants and one of the few human scientists in the Irregular Hunters headquarters, took the data with him. Since the time humans had to live underground because of the pollution after Eurasia's crash and after the Irregular Wars, my family was working on the subtracted data, trying to modify it so it could be useful for the human and Reploid society, not a menace.

Unfortunately, the original files from that project were nearly intact when I received them from my father two years ago. So you would imagine how hard I had to work on them."

There was a little pause, enough for Sekhmet to ask herself what was going on and how this information was related to her. A project created by an Irregular scientist? An army of powerful soldiers?

Dr Grant continued:

"Yes, it was going to be hard to modify that large amount of data, but I tried my best. Although I worked hard on it, for so many weeks I couldn't find the way to make the Reploid work without the Brsk.dat file it required.

The Brsk.dat is a file for this Reploid's memory module... I mean the brain, of course. The way it works is like this: as Reploids have true feelings, like humans, this file focuses on them. This file allows the Reploid to learn about feelings faster than other Reploids and even humans do. A normal human being or Reploid needs hours or even days for understanding and accepting feelings like happiness, sadness, rage... but this Reploid can assimilate them in only a few minutes thanks to the Brks.dat. Amazing, isn't it?

But this file especially focuses on bad feelings. And not only rage, one of the most primitive feelings along with hate, but sadness and pain too. That increases the strength of the Reploid, but at the same time the Reploid loses control. To sum up, it turns the Reploid into a mad and destructive berserker. And as I've studied, if the rage grows up more and more, that Reploid can be a serious danger to everybody, friend or foe. I don't want to know the last consequences of this loss of control.

So I wanted to make this Reploid without that Brsk.dat. Every attempt was a total failure. The Reploid didn't work without that file. Finally, when Master X ordered me to create a new and ultimate soldier, I knew this was the moment my family always wanted to witness: the time this Irregular project would be used for good. I had to use the Brsk.dat, but I was able to add some changes so it could still work, but I reduced the influence of that data on sadness and hate, and a little on pain. But rage... that was impossible to control. Anyways, I inserted enough command files to not create a heartless warrior, but a strong, intelligent Reploid.

And that's the secret… the secret of your existence. Of course, I named the project as "S Project" because of the link with the Egyptian goddess… Sekhmet... I'm afraid the people who want to arrest me will think that I named it after Sigma too, but that's just a coincidence... a terrible coincidence. It could sound like Sigma would reborn and you would be his offspring… But that's not true. You aren't related to Sigma, you aren't an Irregular… you aren't anything like that.

I didn't want to betray Neo Arcadia. I don't consider myself a traitor... But I've discovered lots of things about the true reasons of this stupid war. And I can say that's not related to any Irregular of any type..."

Sekhmet still couldn't believe what she was listening: she was an Irregular project from the beginning! Maybe it was true that Dr Grant changed some little things and she had to live with that Brsk.dat all her life... but Sekhmet couldn't stop thinking about her origins. If she continued listening to the video, maybe there would more and more things she could know about herself.

"I'm afraid that now those files have been stolen, Master X will know about the origin of your strength and fury, and he will use it to destroy the Resistance, ignoring the real hazard your true power is.

I've planned to escape along with my father and help the rebels, as I know the truth of this war. My only hope is that Master X's plan fails.

Sekhmet... I know you'll do what you think is right, after what I've told you. You maybe think that I'm really betraying Neo Arcadia and trying to hide it... or maybe not and you'll believe me. You have to choose your own path and make your own decisions. And sometimes it's hard to do it... I know it… I have just made a hard one right now…"

In the video, Dr Grant took some things from the desk near him and looked at the camera for the last time.

"Good bye, Sekhmet. And good luck…"

And at that point, the video finished.

* * *

Still confused, lying on her creator's bed, Sekhmet wanted to find the meaning of everything Dr Grant had told her. The text files didn't have more information than the one Grant gave her. Sekhmet knew that she was like a living Apocalypse, waiting for her own seven angels to play their trumpets so she can begin to destroy everything. Sekhmet was afraid of that: a monster was sleeping inside her, waiting for its moment to emerge and annihilate.

But why did Dr Grant want to create a Reploid using an Irregular project? Was it true that he wanted to help Neo Arcadia modifying the original project? Or was she a weapon Dr Grant created to destroy Neo Arcadia? But if she was a weapon to destroy Neo Arcadia by entering in a berserker mode, why was Dr Grant so worried about it? There were lots of questions and no answers for them. To many contradictions as well… She was amazed to learn fast about happiness when she visited Sergeus the first time, and she got the explanation directly from that video... but after knowing the truth behind this light-speed learning ability, she was scared, especially about its actual, dark effects. And the more she thought about the video, the more confused she was.

She didn't worry about the true reason of the war against the rebels. Dr Grant even told her what that reason was. But for Sekhmet, being against Neo Arcadia and the paradise it offered was still enough to label people as Irregulars, either Reploids or humans. So then, was Dr Grant an Irregular human?

All the time, she was thinking about what she had watched. She was so worried that couldn't notice Gary barking again until the dark figure stepped inside Dr Grant's bedroom. When she saw Phantom standing in front of the bed, Sekhmet quickly got up and bowed.

"A good man... until he showed his real self... a traitor..." the shinobi Reploid slowly said, glaring at Sekhmet with little interest.

"Master Phantom... I didn't expect this. Why did he...?"

"He's going to help the Resistance... That's for sure… I knew that man would do something like that sooner or later" he then stopped and looked at Sekhmet again. "I'm the one who left the disc on Grant's bed, after I watched that video. This is the final proof to show Dr Grant's betrayal when we catch him."

"But Master Phantom... I... I think the problem isn't Dr Grant, but me. I'm the real danger!"

Phantom stared at Sekhmet and nodded. The female Reploid was sure to see Phantom's eyes turning red for a while. She had to sat down and look at Phantom like a naughty girl had to look at her father when she knew she did something wrong. Phantom crossed his arms and breathed deeply.

"You're loyal to Neo Arcadia, aren't you?" Phantom asked and Sekhmet slowly nodded. "Now as Dr Grant isn't here in Neo Arcadia, his… bad influence won't be acting on you anymore. And I'm sure you'll be strong enough to control your power. Real warriors control their emotions."

"Y... yes, Master Phantom..."

But Sekhmet wasn't saying the truth: she knew she couldn't stop her own rage yet. When Phantom was looking at her, as discovering her lie, she immediately said: "How can we be sure that Dr Grant is a betrayer?"

"The video showed it. That's enough for you to understand everything. Besides, he has been playing with your feelings, trying to trick you. Would a real… father do that to his daughter?"

Sekhmet's eyes widened when she heard those last words. She stared at the dark Reploid, but Phantom was leaving. Sekhmet quickly got up and tried to follow him, but Phantom turned at her. Once again, Sekhmet could see Phantom's eyes turning red.

"Grant has been fooling you all this time, Sekhmet… Sooner or later, he would make you turn against Neo Arcadia and support the Irregulars! Maybe you think he treated you like a person, but you don't know his real purposes…"

"I know him… And I can't believe he would…"

"He would never tell you what he really plans for you… After all, you're a mere weapon for him…"

Sekhmet couldn't reply Phantom this time. The main door closed behind him. Now she was alone with the little dog.

Sekhmet returned to her room. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arm. With a long sigh, she had to review all her doubts. Was she going to continue her job even being a danger for Neo Arcadia? Why was Phantom so sure that Dr Grant was a traitor and that he had been tricking her all this time? Was she really going to control her rage in the future?

She was confused and didn't know what to do. She had to relax and think about that later. That was the best thing in that moment...

* * *

Phantom was standing in front of Grant's apartment main door. He looked at one side and another and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at the sky and sighed.

"She can't control herself..." he muttered. "Her eyes told me she can't do it... Maybe Harpuia was right and she can be dangerous for Neo Arcadia... But X-sama can't be wrong! He's going to use her power wisely. X-sama knows that she'll be able to control her rage.

And I hope what I've said helps her. We need her… We need her to protect Neo Arcadia! We need her stop the Resistance… forever!"

Phantom looked again at the door and sighed. Was he trying to fool himself and not accept the reality? Or was something different? He couldn't expect that: for the first time, he could have real doubts about his Master's words.

He left the suburbs, still believing that X was right and would use Sekhmet's power for Neo Arcadia's good. But the doubts were still there.

* * *

In other place, at the same time, the young blonde man knocked on a wooden door. A middle-aged man opened it, his green eyes staring at the young man's.

Although that man wasn't more than fifty years old, someone could say that he was nearly seventy. Nearly bald, his remaining hair was grey, nearly white, and all the work and stress from the past had marked his face. And his eyes revealed it too. They had lost their youthful bright and now they were nothing but two green spots. Two spots that widened when the man saw the young one in front of him.

"Sergeus?" the man asked with surprise… and fear. "But… what are you doing here? They've already said it in the news…"

"I know that, father" Sergeus interrupted him and shows his case. "You have to come with me. It's dangerous for any Grant to be in this false utopia."

Albert, Sergeus's father, looked at his son and sighed. He told his son to go inside his house, as it was dangerous for him staying outside. Sergeus nodded and entered, his father closing the door behind them. Both men walked towards the hall. Albert went to his room and opened the wardrobe's doors. While he was picking a suitcase and some clothes, Sergeus began to explain him everything.

"X has discovered the origins of the S Project. Now they think that I'm a traitor… and I'm sure they'll think the same about you, dad."

"Hmmm… X? Or do you mean Copy X?"

"What?"

"The one ruling Neo Arcadia is nothing but a cheap copy of the original X. He was created when the real X disappeared some years ago. But this Copy X is way different from the original one."

"I didn't know that."

"Nobody knows it… Only a few people do… and I doubt the Shitennou know about it" Albert came from his room with his suitcase full of clothes. "Sergeus… We can run, but they'll catch us. You don't know it, but if Phantom sends his…"

"I know, but I have a friend that will help us. And after that… I don't know what we can do, but it will be better than being here… I… I've been thinking about helping the Resistance…"

"Sergeus… what about Sekhmet?"

Sergeus glared at his father. The seconds they were staring at each other were like years for Sergeus. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. He took his father's suitcase and walked up to Albert.

"Sergeus… You let Sekhmet decide her own path in this life, didn't you?"

The young man slowly nodded at his father. "I don't want her to be in a mess like this. She doesn't deserve it."

"Nobody deserves anything like this… but don't you think she'll be confused? She won't know whatever you said the truth or not. What if she turns against you? You know that those Shitennou or even Copy X himself will do it. They have the power and the will for that."

"I trust Sekhmet… I don't mind if she supports Neo Arcadia or not…"

Knowing that there was no way to change his son's mind, Albert took his suitcase from Sergeus's hands. Both father and son leave the house when a hovering vehicle stops in front of the building. A human-like Reploid gets off the vehicle and waves at them. Sergeus waves in return.

"He's the friend I've told you about… he managed to get that transport for us. Besides, he's going to leave this place too."

While they put their things into the vehicle, Sergeus couldn't help looking at the direction the suburbs were. A little tear came from his right eye and instinctively wiped away the tear. He then remembered the first time Sekhmet stayed at the apartment and all the things they did when Sekhmet wasn't busy with her missions or training sessions.

"_I won't forgive them… if they turn her against me…"_

Sergeus slowly got into the vehicle, where his father and his friend were waiting for him. The vehicle then left the street.

Their destination was unknown, but Sergeus only wanted to be away of the false Eden… and wished for his daughter to do what she thought was right.


	15. Chapter 13: The shuttle

**Chapter 13: The shuttle**

It had been five days since Dr Grant disappeared. Sekhmet didn't know what really happened to her creator, to her father. She had been talking with Phantom and even the shinobi Reploid's best agents didn't find anything about him.

But all that time, Phantom was explaining Sekhmet about the causes of Grant's betrayal. Phantom's words confused Sekhmet more and more… until the day she thought that her creator was, in fact, a traitor.

Her mind then changed the topic. Now she was thinking about Zero, the crimson devil. He had destroyed the Orochi mechaniloid so the Resistance occupied one of the Neo Arcadian abandoned energy factories. That and the most recent Resistance's success: they had found one of the underground Neo Arcadian secret bases in the desert. A rebel group was captured near the base, but there was something wrong. If not, she wouldn't be in that helicopter, flying towards the secret base's location.

She glared at Anubis while thinking about that. The jackal Reploid was leaning against the seat of the chopper, his claw-like hands over his knees. Anubis looked at Sekhmet, knowing what she was thinking about.

"According to the last report, the rebel prisioners at that base were freed by Zero... that happened just an hour ago", Anubis told her, and he observed the few Pantheons preparing their weapons. "Blizzack Staggroff was there to stop Zero and the prisoners, as he was in charge of that base, but the crimson swordsman has turned him into junk."

"And he presumed to be the best warrior of Lady Leviathan..." Sekhmet replied, while she was adjusting her claw. "And why are we here, in the desert, Anubis? Are we going to that base for nothing?"

"We're going in that base's direction, but we won't stop there… The rebel prisoners had hijacked one of our shuttles and were trying to escape" Anubis answered her question. "But we're lucky: the shuttle has crash-landed near our current position. We have to be sure that they pay for they sins."

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" Sekhmet asked. "What about if Zero...?"

"I'll take care of the blondie. And you will execute those rebels. We better hurry up before Zero shows up."

The little group of Pantheons began to move. Sekhmet was with Anubis in front of the Pantheons, looking at the enormous sea of sand. She didn't want to thank about anything, trying to empty her mind looking at the desert. But it didn't work: she couldn't help thinking about Zero, about her destructive power and its Irregular origins... and then about Dr Grant.

Would the scientist be alive? Did he joined the Resistance or was lost? Or was he… dead? She even thought about going to find him, but that thought vanished immediately: she had finally accepted that Grant was a traitor, or at least that was what Phantom wanted her to believe. But although he was a traitor, Dr Grant was her father too.

"Ok, here we are!" Anubis said, interrupting her thoughts.

Sekhmet looked at the crashed aircraft in front of them. It wasn't big and most of its parts were partially destroyed due to the crash… a recent crash, as there was still some smoke coming from the shuttle.

Sekhmet inspected the shuttle. It looked like it had been shot with a big weapon. It wasn't an accident indeed: maybe the Neo Arcadian soldiers used some kind of cannon to take the shuttle down. The female Reploid then looked for survivors...

"You got the point ", Anubis told her. "And remember: if you find some of those rebels alive, you're free to terminate them. I don't think they'd like being captive again. I think our guest will come soon... and don't interfere in our 'meeting', ok?"

Anubis left Sekhmet and went with the little army he left behind him, several metres away. He then discovers the red figure slashing at the Pantheons. One after another, the drones were falling over, Anubis observing this a bit surprised. But his eyes revealed that he was expecting something like that... but witnessing it was different than imagining it.

* * *

When the last Pantheon fell over, Zero then looked at the hovering Anubis, pointing at him with the Z-Sabre. 

"Are you another of those Neo Arcadian freaks, doggy?" Zero asked.

"I must say you have a horrible sense of humour", the annoyed Anubis replied. "So you're Zero... I'll introduce myself: my name is Anubis Necromancess the Third. I work for Fafnir, one of the glorious Shitennou. I'm the king of destruction and the ruler of the desert."

"So as Falcon and Blizzack, you work for those Shitennou guys too... That's interesting, but I have no time for these things!"

"I know you can't wait for helping those rebels with their shuttle problem. Huhu... The Reploids you are looking for are deep in the desert. If you want to rescue them, you'll have to defeat me first."

"So that's it... you all want to solve these problems using violence. That's stupid... But there's no other choice, I think."

"That's right!" Anubis took his staff and pointed at Zero. "En-garde, old-timer!"

Anubis's staff flew towards Zero. The red Reploid stepped backwards and then jumped over the staff. As he was doing that, the staff did a strange boomerang effect and returned to Anubis, hitting Zero in its way. The blonde Reploid landed and handled his buster, aiming at Anubis. The jackal Reploid looked at him with no fear.

Zero fired his buster and Anubis hovered a few inches away, evading the hit.

"Boring... And I was just warming up..." Anubis said. "Now the real fight begins!"

Anubis had lift his staff and dashed towards Zero. It was all in a sudden, but Zero was able to dodge that strike. Anubis threw his staff again. Zero jumped over it and dashed towards Anubis, activated his Z-Sabre. The staff came back to Anubis, but this time it didn't hit Zero.

Zero attacked with his sword. Anubis had to hover leftwards, dodging the slash. When Zero was going to attack again, Anubis turned into sand and disappeared. The blonde Reploid was confused about what was happening. Zero turned around, preparing himself for any incoming attack.

Suddenly, two big pillars emerged from the sand, one of them in front of Zero and the other was placed behind him. He looked at one and then at the other... They were beginning to approach at an incredible speed! Zero tried to move so he could be away from the pillars, but they were following his moves. So there was only one choice...

Zero ran towards the pillar in front of him and jumped. He kicked the pillar and launched himself to the other pillar, which was getting closer. He repeated the same strategy and finally got to the top of one of the pillars. Zero was lucky to avoid the spikes on the top of the last pillar.

The blonde Reploid landed and looked at the pillars, crashing one into the other, and vanishing. Anubis emerged from the sand left by the pillars.

"You're fast... that's good", Anubis grinned. "Ok, let's continue then!"

Anubis raised both arms and his staff flew around him. Zero was going to jump and attack Anubis, but a hand came from the ground and grabbed Zero's leg. The red Reploid fell and looked at the zombie Reploid coming out from the sand. Next to him, another zombie was coming.

"There are lots of them beneath the desert's sand. Dead Reploids from past wars..." Anubis told Zero. "And you'll be with them, Zero, the buried legend!"

Zero ripped the zombie's arms off and got up; at the time he kicked the other zombie. Zero dashed and jumped, trying to reach Anubis and finish the battle. Anubis hit Zero with his staff, but at the same time he did that, Zero slashed.

Anubis's chest was now bleeding because of the big wound on it. The jackal Reploid fell over and the zombies, due to Anubis's defeat, returned to their sand graves.

* * *

Sekhmet immediately grabbed one of the Reploids she found in the ruined shuttle. The man was unconscious when Sekhmet left him next to the shuttle. . This Reploid was the only one she found alive. The other ones were all dead, due to the cannon blast or the crash. 

She looked at him. As Anubis told her, she had to terminate any survivors. She was staring at the unconscious Reploid and had lift her claw. Then, the faces of scared rebels running away from her and those faces over the dead Reploids she had seen appeared in her mind. She hesitated, her claw was trembling. She finally put the weapon down.

At the time the Reploid was beginning to wake up, Sekhmet looked backwards. She was surprised that Anubis had been defeated so quickly. Knowing that Zero would come to the crashed shuttle, she quickly hid behind the aircraft. She still felt that she wasn't prepared enough to fight that red devil, and she was sure that Zero will slash her just because she was a Neo Arcadian... an enemy...

Sekhmet could hear Zero approaching and talking to the survivor.

"Can you walk?" Zero asked.

"Yes... I think..." the survivor answered. Sekhmet could hear him trying to get up. She guessed he was able to walk. "I must... thank you again, Zero... You've saved me twice."

"That doesn't matter now" Zero replied. "What has happened to your partners?"

"Unfortunately... I think they couldn't do it..." the survivor sighed. "And maybe I would be a goner too... if that woman with the big claw didn't save me..."

Sekhmet was tempted to leave her place and show herself to Zero and the survivor. But she then heard Zero's voice...

"There's nobody here... maybe you imagined that. Ok, come with me, I'll lead you to the base. I'll report Ciel, maybe she can send a medic to the meeting point."

The last thing Sekhmet heard were Zero's and the other Reploid's footsteps. She looked at both Reploids going away, right to the great amount of dead Pantheons. Once Zero and the Reploid were far enough, Sekhmet quickly advanced until she reached Anubis. She looked at the jackal Reploid, who had a big wound crossing his chest.

Anubis didn't move. That was enough for Sekhmet to get worried. Was he really dead? Could she blame herself for what has happened? Actually, Anubis told her not to interfere… so was it Anubis's fault or what?

She had no time for questions nor its answers. Sekhmet took her communicator and spoke:

"Sergeant Sekhmet here. Mission failed... We have... a casualit... Hmph… Just send a chopper to our position. I'll give you our coordinates..."

* * *

Fafnir was standing in front of his desk. He looked at the report first, then at Sekhmet, who was looking at the report she gave him too. The red General was angry and sad at the same time. He had lost his best officer, Anubis. And he was killed by the new Resistance member... He knew little about Zero, but that was enough for being sure that Zero would be an interesting foe. 

"The repairs of Anubis's body will last at least two weeks", Sekhmet informed him. "The memory data was safe, but the mission, as you can see, was a total failure."

"I know that, toots, I've just read it!" Fafnir replied. "How can a single Reploid do something like this? One hundred Pantheons destroyed, forty soldiers killed... And Anubis is _dead_, but as you said it won't be so hard to bring him back to life... And there's something I don't understand. What were you doing all that time!"

"Anubis ordered me not to interfere in his fight against Zero", Sekhmet answered. "Besides, the fiend called Zero..."

"I know, I know, you can't face him until you're ready for a challenge like that", continued Fafnir. "I don't know who told you that, but that guy is right... although that truth has turned you into a coward. Besides, I don't want Master X be furious because his new toy was broken by that crimson blondie..."

"Coward? New toy?" Sekhmet asked, not understanding those words.

"Better forget about the toy thing, ok? And see, you better hurry, get stronger and stop being a coward before the new addition to the army is totally operative."

"Are you talking about the Repliforce soldier, sir?"

"Yes... His repairs have been lasting so long, but he's supposed to be ready for the next week. Enough time for you to be strong enough to kick Zero's sorry ass. I rarely give second opportunities, so be glad to be that lucky, toots."

Sekhmet remained silent for a few seconds before she could say: "Thank you, sir."

* * *

_Minutes later..._

_"A coward? How does he dare to call me that? And what did he mean with that 'new toy' think? Can it be...?"_

This was what Sekhmet was thinking about while waiting for her transport. But she then was distracted by some engineers coming and going. She heard them talking about an attack to the Resistance base, near to one of the old ruined cities surrounding Neo Arcadia. She couldn't help asking one of the engineers.

"This is supposed to be top secret, ma'am", the engineer said.

"Well, you were talking so loud that it couldn't be kept that _secret_", Sekhmet replied. "Anyways, no one except me has heard you, and I won't say anything..."

The engineer had to explain Sekhmet about the mechaniloid they were preparing. The Earth Force was going to lead the strike, using a big tank-like, digger mechaniloid to enter and destroy the Resistance base. It sounded easy to do, but the engineer confessed that he wasn't sure that plan was going to success. And Sekhmet, although she didn't say anything, agreed with what the engineer told her. With that red devil, even a huge mechaniloid wouldn't be enough challenge for Zero.

While she was in her transport, Sekhmet was still thinking about Zero and all the Neo Arcadian missions he has frustrated. Besides, thinking about that Reploid made her to remember what Fafnir said minutes ago... Was she really a coward?

_"No!"_ she thought. _"I just... appreciate my life. But when I'm prepared, when that day arrives... I'll face him! Wait for me, Zero!"_


End file.
